I Love You Captain Jack Sparrow
by Princess Amberly
Summary: JackOFC. Jack is off gallivanting as usual, until he comes upon a young lady of eighteen. Little does he know that she is a princess that escaped from the royal life. Clash of two men that fight for her heart. For a bit anyways ... he he he! Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1:Rum

Disclaimer: Characters are from Pirates of the Carribean, but with some original characters.

"I love you Jack Sparrow, but…"

By Princess Amberly

I would like to dedicate this fanfic to geekmama, who first inspired me to actually write my own fanfic. Thank you geekmama, you are a very talented writer!

**Chapter One: Rum**

"Damn," Captain Jack Sparrow swore under his breath, "why is rum always gone?" He checked all of the cupboards in his cabin, but to his dismay, there was no rum to be had. He could've sworn there was more…

"Gibbs!" he shouted. He waited a few moments before he heard Gibbs' footstep all the way to the door and then gave a few knocks on the door.

"C'm in," Jack said to the door.

"Aye, sir?" he asked as he strode into the captain's cabin.

"Fetch me some rum from the cargo hold, there is bound to be some down there, considerin' we looted that frenchie ship las' week."

"Aye, that I'll do captain!" and Gibbs sauntered away closing the door noiselessly behind him.

Jack put his feet up on the table and leaned back in his chair, thinking to himself. _Where should we go to after Tortuga? Port Royal maybe? Will and Elizabeth are getting' married soon I'd wager. Where's me calendar? _He began to look about. _Damn, first the rum now this… Hmmm I think that they were gettin' married on the 20th of June, but maybe not. Where'd I put that damnable thing? Ah, here it is._

"The 18th of June, well I was close enough," Jack said out loud to no one in particular.

Another knock at the door announced the timely arrival of Gibbs with his pure, beloved rum.

"Gibbs, me mate, c'mon in!" he called happily.

"Aye, sir! And here's yer rum. Picked the best one there. This one is from Spain, from the Santa Lucia galleon we looted two months past," he stated enthusiastically to Captain Jack.

"Aye, I remember that particular battle," Jack reminiscenced with amusement.

" Aye! Do ye remember that captain? Ah! What a weasel! He was rowing away in that-"

"That puny little boat of his, and Cotton shot that hole in it! Ha ha he looked like a lost cat in the midst of all of that water!" Jack laughed.

" Aye, then 'e asked ye to save him, so ye said, but captain, a _good _captain always goes down with 'is ship," Gibbs was near to tears now, " And THAT look on 'is face made all of us laugh, even 'is crew! Ha ha!"

"One of our more entertaining loot taking," commented Jack.

"Aye, but I best be goin'. Those sails don't bind themselves as ye well know."

" Naw, Gibbs, 'ave a sit down with 'ol Jack for a bit, eh?"

"Yes, sir!" And with that Gibbs sat down across the table from Jack.

Jack grabbed Gibbs a good sized goblet from one of his many cupboards, and poured Gibbs a considerable amount of rum.

"My, I see yer in a sweet mood. What brought all this about then?"

"I've decided to attend the wedding of one Mr, and soon to be Mrs. William Turner in two weeks time, savvy? Couldn't imagine missin' it. They're me mates after all. We'll stay in Tortuga for an extra week."

" Splains yer good spirits" Gibbs said, knowing that Tortuga meant rum and fighting for Jack, along with other, um, pleasurable company.

The captain only gave a hearty laugh to this comment.

" Off with ye, Gibbs. Just remember to notify the crew, eh."

"Aye, sir" And with that he left the cabin.


	2. Chapter 2: Princess Amberly

Disclaimer: All of the characters in this particular chapter are original, and created by myself.

**Chapter 2: Princess Amberly**

She strode out onto the balcony with utmost grace, as a princess should. She stared entranced at the ocean and took a deep breath of the salty air. She loved it; she loved the sensation of breathing in the ocean. Amberly felt that it was the only thing that kept her sane anymore. Her parents had built a high wall blocking out the ocean. The only place you could touch the seawater was from a little pool of it right up against the wall. It was there only because her tutor James had requested it to let the princess study the creatures. Amberly's parents had built the wall shortly after she was born. They wanted to keep the pirates scoundrels away. They also didn't want any unwelcome suitors to take her away. To them, she was the most important thing in the world.

She hated that wall. That accursed wall built for her to keep her in as well as keep others out. A well-groomed life wasn't worth how miserable as the princess felt. Being told what to do, when to do it, what was right and proper, which husband to choose, and much more than that. It was true that she was beautiful, and indeed had many men groveling at her feet, even begging for her to marry them. Amberly wasn't ready for all of this yet. In tradition, a young princess is betrothed at birth, and wed to her betrothed at the ripe age of sixteen. But, when her parents that every time they even said the word marriage you could see the torture and discomfort in her beautiful turquoise eyes. Occasionally tears would fall. Her mother, Queen Adriana had resolved to call the betrothal off, and thankfully, Amberly was never told she was betrothed in the first place.

Taking in the horizon as the colorful sky began to get darker, she sighed with pleasure and longing…

"Princess Amberly? Madame is waiting!" called her lady-in-waiting Victoria.

The princess sighed. She did not feel even the slightest bit inclined to attend ballet pointe lessons tonight. All the same she walked gracefully over to Victoria and allowed her to get her ballet dress on her. Victoria handed her the pointe shoes, which Amberly took from her outstretched hands.

"Thank you for your assistance Lady Victoria."

"Of course you highness. James is waiting for you outside the door to escort you to your lessons. I have other matters that need tending to," Victoria told her mistress.

"Very well," Amberly said indifferently. She didn't want Victoria to know that she fancied him.

She walked over to the door and opened it, where James was waiting for her.

"Hello your highness," he said to her gently.

"Good evening to you also, James," she replied, trying to stifle her laughter.

"If you would allow me to accompany you to your pointe lessons, I would be much obliged."

"You have my permission, good sir." How she managed to stifle her laughter after that comment was a miracle indeed.

As soon as the two were out of earshot of Victoria, they laughed profusely. They were on first name terms with each other and trying to be polite with each other around other people made them laugh.

As they neared the bottom of the stone steps, the door was only two down, and the pair spoke in whispers.

"Amberly, I heard your parents talking…"

"You were eavesdropping on my parents?!" she whispered loudly and incredulously.

"I couldn't help it, they were talking rather loudly. They had another fight about you. About your marriage to a prince," James told her. They are planning a ball in two weeks time for you, inviting many relatives and eligible nobility. They are getting really impatient about you not being married yet. It is too late to argue with them however, because they already have sent out the invitations to all they deem proper and necessary. It is your 18th birthday in two weeks, and they have every intention of marrying you off by next year, so they think that by next summer you will be married, and possibly uniting two kingdom's if you so choose the man that they are hoping for."

"Who is he, " Amberly questioned him.

"Prince Dominique of Spain."

"The cruel bastard! How could my parents expect me to do such a thing?! He is from Spain for god's sake! I thought we were not chummy with them at all, so why are we trying to make an alliance?" she shouted.

Unfortunately, Madame heard this outcry.

" Your highness! You are late!" she shrieked.

"I know I'm coming, Madame. But I have a private matter to discuss with my tutor, so if you don't mind, please shut the door immediately and plug your ears, I want to hear music, not silence, or I will tell my father you disobeyed a direct order from me," she said sternly to Madame.

"As you wish, your highness." And she went back into the room and shut the door. Music was heard only a moment later from the piano.

"How could they?" she said softly. Silent tears flowed from her soft eyes, and fell to the floor.

"Amberly, I care for you. I really do. Otherwise I wouldn't have told you. I do not understand it either," he said as she clung to him and cried.

" I hate him with all my heart. I could never marry him, never."

"I know princess, but all you can do for now is get your lessons over with. I'll meet you in your room at one in the morning exactly."

She sighed and wiped her tears away. You couldn't see that she had been crying anymore.

"Very well. I'll meet you later," she whispered to him. And pulled him into a tight embrace. He was her best and most loyal friend.

As the two pulled away, James locked his eyes with hers for a long moment. Then he leaned forward slightly. The look in his eyes was one of passion and longing. It looked like he was finally going to kiss her. After all the years of waiting and friendship, this was the moment… He decided better of it and pulled away.

"Goodbye princess," and he left hurriedly.

She held her arms up where James had left them, and slowly dropped them. Amberly was no doubt disappointed, and a little heartbroken. She slowly made her way to the door to her ballet lessons.

"Many happy returns of the day, Madame," she said, curtsying en reveránce.

"And also to you your highness."

"Call me by my name if you don't mind, it makes it so much easier."

"Very well…Amberly" she said back to her princess with amusement. "And demi-plié demi, grande, to second…"

Amberly went through the steps as she did every evening when she was in the castle. She found it rather tedious, but it made her parents happy, because she could dance better than all the other ladies at every royal gathering. Sometimes she felt like an object that was made for showing off and impressing other people, but she knew it was because her parents loved her and wanted her to find a good husband that loved her. Although she was doubtful if her parents cared anymore seeing as they are trying to marry her off to a cruel and inhuman person. Now, she realized, she would have to live with his parents. In SPAIN! She would be knee deep in enemy territory. The two countries were fighting. Not to mention France also. Would they ask her to consider one of them next?

Hard as she tried, a tear found its way down her now flushed cheeks.

"Oh dear, what is the matter?" Madame asked worriedly.

"It is nothing, let's continue," Amberly said softly.

"If you are sure you're okay…"she said.

"I will be."


	3. Chapter 3: Replies and Worries

Disclaimer: Has Disney characters and some original ones, too.

"**I Love You Captain Jack Sparrow" By Princess Amberly**

**Chapter 3: Replies and Worries**

Amberly's parents were becoming increasingly worried as her 18th birthday drew ever near. It was only two weeks away and they hadn't even told her about it yet.

They were finishing up the arrangements for the ball and awaiting the replies from all of the invited guests. Queen Adriana had just received a letter from Governor Weatherby Swann of Port Royal. It was obviously a reply, for she had in fact invited them.

"Oh, Peter, darling! It is a reply from Governor Swann and dear little Elizabeth! Though I suppose she is not little anymore!" She chuckled and opened it.

"What does it say dearest?" King Peter inquired.

"Oh, dear!"

"They aren't coming?" he asked crestfallen. He had a fondness for her. She was the girl that brightened his day before Amberly was born, and that is what made him want a girl after his son was born.

"Oh! They are, but… Elizabeth was supposed to be married on Amberly's birthday, so they decided to have it here in England instead."

"Oh."

"I sure hope it wasn't an inconvenience."

"It probably was, but you know how much they love us, and how much we adore them. And I'm sure they couldn't refuse the King and Queen of England of their presence. I don't think it would have been too much of an inconvenience though, otherwise they would not be coming. Does it say when they are leaving?"

"They are leaving awful late, but as long as they get here in time, it doesn't matter to me. I suppose with all that needs to be done, loading up the supplies for a wedding. Taking care of the mansion, and such."

"Yes, I suppose that does make sense," King Peter replied.

"I guess we now have a wedding to plan for!"

"They are having it HERE? How rude of them not to ask! They just assumed we were going to just—"

"No Peter, I just think it would be nice to thank them for coming by giving them a grand wedding. It should be after the ball though, I don't want anything to take attention away from my daughters birthday, and possibly her marriage."

"Splendid, dear. We should tell cook and all the ladies though. Not the maids yet, they can't keep their mouths shut. They gossip too much."

"I know they are, but I suppose since they have nothing better to do…" she said.

"What should we do about Amberly's marriage though? You know how she feels about that. She absolutely hates that question when people ask her if she is married, and whom she would like to marry. Don't tell me you cannot see the misery when you even say anything that involves her and marriage."

"I intend to acquaint her with that Spanish prince, Dominique. And—"

"Do you really intend to give our daughter away to an enemy? Just to make amends? I know it is her duty, but she is also my daughter. If she doesn't wish it, then I forbid them to marry!"

" I know, that is why she is only going to meet him, and other eligible nobles," explained Queen Adriana.

"Alright, now that we are clear on that point, what is the theme going to be for Elizabeth's wedding?"

"Swans of course! What a ridiculous question!"

"But it is quite predictable and—"

"It will be beautiful nonetheless," finished the queen.

"You are quite difficult do you know that?"

"That is why you married me though, did you not?"

"Mmmm, that among other things."

"Oh, you devil. You are impossible!" she giggled suggestively.

"I'm off to bed, then."

"I'm awful _tired_ as well!"

With that, they both retired to their chambers. But little did they know that there own daughter was crying into her pillow in her bedchamber.

How was that? I know the storyline is a bit predictable, but I promise it will get better. Please review! I greatly appreciate it! Thanks!

Princess Amberly


	4. Chapter 4: Tortuga

Disclaimer: Some original characters, and some from Disney. Lyrics were copied from Disney website

I'd like to dedicate this chapter to my very first reviewer ever, Miss Pirate Princess! Thanks so much darlin'!

Princess Amberly

**Chapter 4: Tortuga**

Jack and his crew tied down the Black Pearl at the dock of Tortuga. Gibbs, leading the way with a series of complicated knots, none of which could be surpassed by anyone on Jack's entire crew.

All but four of the crew left for the Dancing Maidens bar. Where you could see more than wine and rum, savvy?

Tortuga hadn't changed a bit. All the guns going off and the fist fighting hadn't gone away. Jack loved Tortuga, because it gave him the proper place to share his adventures and spread the word about himself as the great captain that he was.

Captain Jack swayed over to the door of the Dancing Maidens and made his grand entrance. A few people looked over to him and some greeted him with that familiarity that all pirates claim, even if they hadn't seen one another for decades.

"Jack Sparrow! 'avent seen ye in ages!"

"Aye! Fillus, ages it been since I last saw the likes of ye, mate! Drinks all around!"

All the drunken fools in the bar raised their mugs in a simultaneous, "Huzzah!" and returned to their usual business of drinking and throwing in a good punch or two, among other things.

"Ah!, Fillus, what 'ave ye been up to these past 12 years, eh?" asked Jack.

"Ah, nuttin' much really. Still a first mate, and yer a captain now! I always knew ye had somethin' special in ye. I 'ave a knack fer stuff like that."

"Aye, that ye do, Fillus. That ye do…"

Jack looked over at his crew. They were obviously enjoying the women, and the rum, too. For they were all clapping at the dancing girls, shouting, hollering, and waving their mugs in the air. The girls stopped and the music stopped. Jack crew started up an old tune that was one of Jack's favorites to sing.

_Yo Ho, Yo Ho, a pirate's life for me_

_We pillage, we plunder we rifle and loot_

_Drink up me hearties, yo ho— _

At this point, Jack had already joined in waving his own mug of rum.

_--We kidnap and ravage and don't give a hoot_

_Drink up me hearties, yo ho!_

_Yo Ho, Yo Ho, a pirate's life for me _

_We extort, we pilfer we filch and sack _

_Drink up me hearties, yo ho _

_Maraud and embezzle and even high-jack _

_Drink up me hearties yo ho!_

_Yo Ho, Yo Ho, a pirate's life for me _

_We kindle and char inflame and ignite _

_Drink up me hearties, yo ho _

_We burn up the city we're really a fright_

_Drink up me hearties, yo ho _

_We're rascals, scoundrels villains, and knaves _

_Drink up me hearties yo ho _

_We're devils and black sheep - really bad eggs_

_Drink up me hearties yo ho!_

_Yo Ho, Yo Ho, a pirate's life for me _

_We're beggars and blighters and ne'er do-well cads_

_Drink up me hearties, yo ho _

_Aye, but we're loved by our mommies and dads_

_Drink up me hearties, yo ho!_

As a round of applause went around, and much rum was spilt in the effort, the dancing girls took a bow, and they began the auction. The auction where ladies are bought, and the men buy them. For an evening; or more.

The bar maid stood on the stage, and took up one girl at a time. She would point out their good features and the girls would, in turn, show them off. Then the betting would begin.

"The bidding will start at 20 doubloons for all the ladies, now do I hear 25? 25, thank you, and thirty, 35 doubloons… going once… going twice… sold for 35!" shouted the barmaid.

The young pirate that had bought her went up on stage and made a most gracious bow to her, in which the maiden blushed at him appropriately and took his arm.

The next three went away as usual for a meager sum considering how very pretty some of them were.

"Cheapskates t'night, eh, Gibbs?" commented Jack.

"Aye sir. Ye got a mind to, ah, purchase one of 'em, Captain"

"Maybe, we'll put one 'o these simpletons to some hard work."

Gibbs chuckled and asked, "What kinda hard work did ye have in mind, Jack?"

"You'll know soon enough," said Jack as soon as the maiden walked up onto the stage. She was exceptionally beautiful, and a very fine figure. Jack knew he would buy this particular beauty for himself.

"Aye, lads, this one's a hard working lassie she is. Vanessa is quite the adventurous one, and she has the most beautiful face. Nice and soft for a weather hardened pirate. 20 doubloons to start," announced the barmaid.

"Aye, I'll bid fifty!" shouted an older sailor in the back. Vanessa's face remained indifferent.

"Sixty for me girl!" said a younger crewmember of Jack's. Jack gave him a look of amusement.

"I'll bid 100, for the girl of me dreams!" cried out Jack Sparrow laughing. At this the girl did blush at him, and smiled.

A new gent in the middle of the bar shouted, "150!"

"Two hundred and fifty!" shouted Jack.

"Two seventy five!"

"Three hundred and fifty!" finished Jack. At this, there were a few groans as they all gave up. No other pirate in that small bar had that kind of gold.

"Sold for $350 doubloons!"

"Gibbs, grab some of me crew, and go and get 350 doubloons from the Pearl."

"Aye, Captain," he said with a hint of disbelief and entertainment.

The girl called Vanessa blushed at being paid so highly for. She gave a wink at the Captain who had purchased her for the evening. He bought some more rum from the other barmaid and sipped it thoughtfully. Wondering what he would show her that evening, and Captain Jack Sparrow gave a slight chuckle to himself.

Right after Jack had finished his rum, his crew came back with three and half sacks filled with gold. He directed them to the barmaid who was up by the stage with Vanessa waiting for the gold. As he paid her she was quite amazed at the amount of gold there was.

"It would take forever to count it properly. Just take the lady. I trust ye captain. Away with ye girl! Be a good lady to Captain Sparrow, now!" and the bar maid laughed at the pair of them, "No doubt 'e 'as plans fer ye."

"We are going to have one devil of a night, ain't we milady?"

"Of course, Captain. Whatever you say," she said to him.

Well we best be going back to the Pearl. Unless the lady objects?" asked Jack.

"Oh, no! I've always wanted to see the Pearl!" Vanessa said to Jack.

"Well, then! It appears we shall have a right fun night aboard the Pearl, Milady."

"Aye, Captain" she said, and then winked.


	5. Chapter 5: Arrangements

Disclaimer: Mostly original in this chapter.

This Chapter is dedicated to Captain-Dagger

I have another reviewer! Yay! I wish I had more…

**Chapter 5: Arrangments**

That night, not only Jack had someone to be with. James stealthily climbed the staircase to the princesses bedchamber. Most of the castle was now asleep, waiting for another hard-working day to arrive.

He tiptoed along on cat's feet, making sure no noise was detected from him. He was concentrating so hard on not making any noise, that he bumped into a statue and knocked it over, whereupon it split into three disproportional pieces. It was a statue of the Greek goddess Aphrodite.

"Damn," James swore under his breath as he listened intently to see if anyone was coming to see what had made the loud crash. Then he heard someone coming up the stairs very fast, indeed.

"Oy, Horst, wha' was tha'?" asked one of the guards.

"I dunno, we better go take a look see," said Horst. And the unmistakable clamor of armor on stone came closer.

Just then, the princess rushed out of her room, and saw James standing dumbfounded and standing over the broken statue. She called to him, "James! Get in here! Now!" And James obeyed.

"Hide under the mattress, there is a hollow space inside! Go quickly!" she whispered urgently to James. He sprinted over to her bed and lifted up the mattress in one graceful movement. He was completely concealed in a matter on seconds.

"Princess?!" the guards said. What're ye doing out of bed at this late an hour?"

"I assure you gentlemen, I didn't knock it down on purpose!" she said with mock worry to the pair of them. "I had an urgent need of water, and I was just going to head down the steps and ask after a maid to bring some up! I didn't mean to break my Aphrodite!" Amberly was putting on some fake tears and hysteria now. "Oh please don't tell on me!"

"Ah, princess, we won't do that!" Horst said sympathetically, "We'll even clean it up for ye, your highness."

"Oh, you don't need to!'

"Aye, but we'll do it all the same, if ye don't mind, Princess. Don't wan' your pretty little feet to step on the pieces."

"Oh you are too kind! May I have your names?" Amberly asked

"Sure, my names Roderick."

"M'names Horst, Princess," Horst blushed.

"Well, I would like to formally thank you, Sir Roderick, and Sir Horst. Please join me for breakfast in the morning, if you aren't going to be too fatigued by then."

"I'd be our honor, fair Princess," said Roderick, "Now you best get back to bed, your Highness, don' wan' a tired Princess at breakfast tomorrow."

"I suppose so. Thank you for your help, gentleman. Good night!" Amberly said to them.

"Good night."

Amberly shut the door and heard them heave the broken pieces of marble statue away down the stairs.

"I think they are gone, James, you may come out now."

"My apologies, Princess."

"Amberly."

"I hope they didn't give you trouble."

"Why, no! Of course not!" Amberly gaped at him. "They behaved in quite a polite manner, considering they are commoners. I am meeting them at breakfast tomorrow morning."

"Oh."

Amberly walked over to the bed. "My it is chilly in this old castle. Come lay with me James."

James walked over and climbed into the princess's bed. It was soft and warm. It felt like sleeping on a cloud. Amberly moved towards him and laid on his chest.

"James?"

"Yes, Amberly?"

"What did you want to tell me of?"

"I wanted to let you know, that no one can force you into marrying someone you do not love. Just remember to be strong in your decisions, and not to let others make them for you."

"You didn't think I was strong enough already?"

"Of course I do. I just think you needed to hear someone say it."

"I suppose so," Amberly said, and fell into a deep trail of thought. _Is that all? I doubt that is the reason he wanted to meet with me tonight. How come he hasn't kissed me yet? Is he afraid of me? How much longer must I wait—"_

"Princess?" At his words, her heart fluttered.

"James?"

"I care for you so much. I just don't want to see you hurting anymore."

"Then would you do me a favor, James?"

"Yes, anything."

"Kiss me."

"As you wish…" and he kissed her. She couldn't believe after all the years of waiting, the moment was now, she was kissing James. And if her father ever knew… She sighed in enjoyment.

"I care for you too, James." And the pair of them fell asleep without another word said.

The next morning

A knock on the door to her bedroom made her bolt awake in her bed. She looked around frantically for James, but he was gone. Relieved, she called, "Come in Victoria!"

"Good morning, your highness," Victoria said as she pulled aside the drapes.

"I am not late for breakfast am I?" she asked concernedly

"No, breakfast is still being laid out. And there are two young gentleman in the drawing room with your father who claim to have been invited to breakfast by you, Princess."

"Oh, dear! I hope he isn't questioning them!"

"No, Amberly, I think he is only having tea and conversing with them, including your brother and his wife," Victoria said thoughtfully.

"My brother is here? Really? He is back? I must get dressed immediately! Hurry, Victoria!" Princess Amberly rushed.

"How about the blue?" asked Victoria, about a blue dress lined with gold.

"No, I want to wear the lighter one. The light turquoise one to your left, Victoria, no, no, yes! That one." She said happily. Victoria pulled light blue dress with a slight turquoise hue to it. It was beautifully lined with gold trim that set it ablaze with her eyes and hair.

"My, what a beautiful dress! You should be saving this for the ball!"

"What ball?" Amberly asked, playing dumb.

"Oh, they haven't told you yet. Ah, well, might as well let you know, that there is going to be a ball on your—"

"Birthday," she finished for her. "and all of the eligible nobles will be invited, where our dear princess shall choose someone to marry, just to suit someone else's standards." She ended spitefully. "When I am ready, I will marry. Now isn't my time!" and with that she ran to her bed and cried a little.

"Princess, but it is your royal duty to marry a noble to rule a kingdom with. What if your brother dies? He can't rule the kingdom from beyond the grave!"

"I despise this whole thing! It isn't fair."

"Princess, let us worry about this later. You'll stain your dress with cosmetics."

"Yes, Victoria," she said, "I think I _will _save it for the ball next week."

Amberly chose a darker shade of blue that accented her figure and made her look just as stunning as she usually did. Victoria only put on one bracelet on the princesses wrist today, against the usual piling on of jewelry Victoria made her wear.

She made her way down to the dining hall where breakfast was already laid out. Her father, the guards whom she had met last night, and her brother all appeared from the doorway. She went over to them and hugged her brother, Prince Rowan. Amberly sort of leaped at him and embraced him tightly.

"Oh, dear, brother you are back! How was Ireland?"

"Just fine, my fair sister. You look stunning!"

"Thank you, but what all did you do in Ireland that made you stay so long?"

"Hunting and celebrating mostly, Amberly," he said with amusement, " what have you been up to?"

A small smirk was dancing on her lips, " Oh, nothing, really"

Rowan laughed, "Don't you think I know you better than that to know when you have been up to something?'

"Perhaps," she said gaily. "Breakfast anyone?"

They all nodded their approval and sat down together.

It was a marvelous breakfast of all of the breakfast foods you could possibly name. And by the time they were done the guards had left early to catch some sleep.

Noon, after lunch

"Mila? Fetch Amberly and bring her in here, if you please," said Queen Adriana.

"Of course, your Majesty," and Mila gave a low curtsy to her queen and bustled out of the courtyard.

Mila walked all the way down the princess's quarters, and gave a few quick knocks.

"Enter," called the princess. She was in a dreamy mood that evening. She was out on the balcony singing to the ocean and the birds that had landed on the banister, and in the trees nearby.

"What is it Mila?" she asked, recognizing who it was, and what she had undoubtedly come for.

"The Queen requests and audience with her highness, Princess Amberly," Mila recited, used to having to say this all the time to one person or another.

"You needn't be so formal, Lady Mila."

"Yes, but it is important to show you proper respect, as all ladies know, your highness."

"Alright, I'm coming," Amberly said as she put on her silk shoes. They walked all the way back to the courtyard, where Mila stayed behind.

"Yes, mother, father? You requested my presence?"

"Indeed we did darling, we wanted to talk to you about the week after next where there will be the ball held in honor of your birthday."

"Yes? What of it?" asked Amberly, dreading the answer.

"Well, we are going to invite all of the eligible nobility from all of the neighboring kingdoms. And we were hoping you would take a fancy to one of them, and settle down to marry," said her father, King Peter, not anticipating that look deep in her eyes, that told him how much that question tormented her. But, much to his surprise, she remained calm and indifferent.

"I—I shall do my best to honor your wishes, father," Amberly said quietly. A pause revealed a lone tear that had found its way out of her oceanic eye. It glided down the side of her face and dropped heavily to the ground below. Seeing the tear. She curtsied to her parents. And began to walk away towards the entrance of the courtyard.

"Oh, Darling! Come Back!" called out Adriana in apparent distress, "You do not have to necessarily marry, we just want you to get to know some of the eligible nobility, and see if anything develops. To see if _you _want to marry."

"I'll try, mother and father. If it makes you happy," Amberly replied.

"It would," said Adriana steadily.

"Dearest, we just want you to be happy and able to be taken care of when we are gone," said king Peter.

"I understand, father," she said slowly, "Good day." And she turned gracefully and strode away from them upon the lush green grass.

"See you at dinner, dear!" her mom called out.

"Perhaps you shall," she whispered to herself.


	6. Chapter 6: Night with Vanessa

Disclaimer: Disney characters and original characters in this chapter.

This Chapter is dedicated to my best friend Katy, and Captain-Dagger. Love you guys!

Please review! I love reviews!

**Chapter 6: Night with Vanessa**

The very same night that Amberly spent with James, Jack Sparrow was also up to something to that degree. He was ordering Vanessa about as soon as she set foot on the Black Pearl.

"Vanessa, tie down that loose sail!" Jack ordered at her.

"But- but I don't know how, Captain," she stammered back.

"Gibbs, can ye run this horsy through her paces, mate? I'm sure ye could teach her a thing or two about tying things down," and at this, Jack gave her a small wink."

"Aye, Captain," he saluted. And he went over to Vanessa and told her to climb the ropes. "Up ye go lassie."

"Oh, no! I've never climbed one of these before now."

"You, girl, I though you was an adventurous one. Where is my adventurous little thing, eh?" and Jack smirked slightly at her.

"I'm right here," she said defiantly, "you just sit back and watch me."

"An I'll be enjoying the view, those skirts are very revealing on ye, ye know"

"You devil, do you not think that is the exact reason I told you to watch me? From down here, on the deck?"

"A peculiar one you are, Miss Vanessa."

"That I am, Captain. As you'll soon find out why."

With that, she shimmied strait up the ropes to just above the loose sail. She grabbed a rope that was hanging low, and swung on it, making a perfect twirl as she did so. Vanessa landed right on the loose sail. Still holding the rope with one hand, she slid down it a bit and grabbed the sail. She began to climb the rope again with one arm clutching it and the other holding the sail. Jack laughed at her.

"Ye know that ye can do it from the top and bunch it together, eh missy?"

"Aye, captain, but this particular fold makes it open faster, and catch the wind at a better angle," she called back down to him.

Jack told Gibbs, "What an odd lady."

"Aye, sir. Never seen the likes of that type of sail folding since…" Gibbs trailed off.

"Since when? Gibbs? Answer, man!"

"On Davy Jones's ship."

"Good God…"

"What have we done?"

"We have brought the lady here, she could be a spy for him, and we have just put her right where she wants to be!"

"Jack, ye can't tell me that ye honestly believe that…"

"I don't know, Gibbs. How'd ye know that anyways, ye scoundrel?"

"There are _some _secrets to me ye know,' he said with dignity, "there are some things I would like to keep to me self if ye don't mind."

"Oh, I mind. Especially if it has to do with that sea devil, Davy Jones," Jack said to Gibbs. Then he went silent for a moment. "Ye don't suppose she's the very same lass that…"

"Good, god, ye know, ye may have it. It is her… it has to be."

Vanessa climbed down from the sails, and landed neatly in front of Jack. She was teary. As he looked at her, seemingly for the first time, he could hear the lamentation of the music box that belonged to Davy Jones.

"It is you. You are the young girl who had torn Davy Jones heart away from his body. You were killed, yet you still live. Why is that?"

As the tears streamed down her face, she replied to him. "I am indeed she. My name is Grace. I am alive because of Syphadora, the water nymph who gave me her immortality, in exchange for my human soul. She wanted it so badly, and I wanted to live, so I quickly agreed. That is why I haven't aged a day since he flung me into the sea. Please don't let anyone know of me. I can't face Davy again…" and she began to sob into Jack.

"Ah… its okay, missy," and he awkwardly held her head.

"I've had dealings with 'im before. I know how it is. But all the same, I'm afraid I must take ye back to the Dancing Maidens now. I don't want any of his attention directed at me, savvy?" he said lightheartedly, but everyone there could tell he was serious.

"Very well then. Good day to you Jack Sparrow. Take care."

But before they had time to get her into a boat to take her to shore, she disappeared.

"That's very interesting," Jack said to himself.

"You had dealings with Davy Jones, Jack?" asked Gibbs.

"Never you mind about that, grab the supplies we'll need. We are leaving in the morning." He looked out across the sea, and for a panicking second he saw the shadow of the Flying Dutchman. ( I bet you know what his dealings with Davy Jones were.)

At the first light of morning…

"Heave to, Gibbs. We're leaving for Port Royal early."

"Aye," said a half asleep Gibbs.

"Men, unfurl the sails!"

Mr. Cotton was one of the first up on the mast, loosening the first set knots that bound the sails. Then all of a sudden, the wind caught it very well, as Grace had told them. It whipped over Cotton and threw him on his back way down on the deck below. Mr. Cotton let out a cough. He stood back up and gave a sheepish grin. He climbed up slower this time, but wasn't swept away anymore.

The sun was just beginning to peek out on the ocean horizon. The sky was turning orange and yellow as it crept up still higher as it began its traverse across the sky.

It was only a matter of half an hour before they set sail on the Caribbean, heading in the direction of Port Royal.


	7. Chapter 7: Preparations for the Ball

Disclaimer: Original and Disney characters in this chapter.

This chapter is dedicated to all aspiring writers, and talented artists who do not share their genius, but hide it away. I am currently drawing a picture of Amberly and Jack. Basically a cover for the fanfic. If you review me, I'll send you a copy via e-mail and I'll even sign it. Amberly is my own original work, not copied in any way. I only used a few pictures of Captain Jack Sparrow to help me draw his outfit and such.

Is that motivation enough for you to review? I hope so…

**Chapter 7: Preparations for the Ball**

"This way your highness, if you would turn ever so slightly… Thank you, your grace."

Another royal fitting. She sighed. She told them which dress she had intended on wearing, and they insisted on fitting it better and adding all the ridiculous décor to it to make her look like a porcelain doll, all dainty and refined.

"Only a slight gold trim, if you please. I don't want to look out of place."

"Out of place?! Why, your highness! You are so beautiful, you could never be out of place." The royal dresser exclaimed.

"All the same, I don't want it to be too extravagant."

"The lady is right, it would ruin the effect of highlighting her eyes, and that is what we decided on using the dress for in the first place," said Victoria, who was assisting the royal dresser.

"I do suppose you are right, Princess. Victoria, would you mind handing me that thinner gold trim? It will accent the turquoise of the dress, beautifully. Making it appear lighter, and flowing. Like, her highness, Princess Amberly herself," and the royal dresser managed to pull off a light laugh without giving away the fact that she adored the princess wholeheartedly.

"That you, Madame. I am most grateful for your compliments, and for administering my idea to the dress."

"Not at all, Princess. And you're welcome."

Amberly smiled. "Is the fitting almost done for now?"

"I suppose we can end it early. Why don't you go outside and catch some fresh air in the courtyard. But I do think that the guards will be having their swordsman practice today, so you may want to stay away. I heard they get quite rough, and they…" she shivered, "sweat!"

"How disgusting," said Victoria.

In her mind Amberly was already rolling her eyes at the prissy little thing. "I suppose I shall go to the stables to go out for a ride. I do need some time alone to think about the ball."

"Good, I'll send for James to accompany you," said Victoria.

"Oh, ummm, very well," Amberly said to the pair, regaining some of her regal ness at the last minute. She was actually planning something different, and the thought of James coming along caught her off guard.

Amberly walked on cats' feet to her bedchamber. Once reaching it, she silently opened the door and slipped inside. Taking off her shoes, she strode over to the balcony, looked out, then shut the drapes. Quietly squealing with glee, she skipped over to her chest in her extensive closet. Underneath all the old shoes she had,(she only kept them for emergencies in case she couldn't find a better matching shoe) was a lump of clothing. She had taken it from James, she was sure he wouldn't mind, and she slipped on the tunic. Then she had taken a fine looking vest from a gift for her father that she had intercepted. It was from one of the poorer kingdoms so it wasn't anything too fancy to draw attention to herself. She slipped it on over the tunic and tied it expertly in the front.

"I am pretty good looking for a man," she said to herself, and laughed at her own jest. She shed her skirt, and put on the breeches, and found them much more comfortable than the layered skirts she always wore. She pulled on the boots that she had taken from… who she had taken them from she didn't remember, but put them on. She turned to the mirror and liked what she saw.

"I look like a boy, except for my hair." She braided it quickly, and tied a large black handkerchief around it to hide the coils. She put on a hat that was just large enough to cover the back of her head.

A knock was heard at her door, and James called, "Princess? Are you in there?"

"Oh, yes! Do come in, James," she tried to control the laugh that was bubbling up inside her.

James entered and he looked at the strange man that was standing in the middle of the Princess's room. "How dare you come into her room! Who do you think you are? Where is she?"

"I am she, you ridiculous weevil!" And she burst out laughing at him, while he stood dumbfounded, but laughed only a moment later.

"How in the blazes…? What are you doing in my tunic?"

"Oh, you did notice it was yours. Well, I wanted to work on my swordsmanship. Since father won't allow me to do such a roguish sport, I took it upon myself to learn and master this particular art anyhow! What do you think of it, James?" she asked him excitedly.

"I can't believe I thought you were a man! I think you are the most persistent princess I have ever tutored in my life. You never stand for a no, do you?"

"Never."

James walked her down to the courtyard, and introduced her to the captain of the castle guards, who's name was Roderick.

"He has shown an interest in the fighting arts, and he shows much promise, if you are willing to train him up a bit. Though he is not able to join the army, he will pay for your services most handsomely."

"Ahhh… I suppose I can take ye under me wing young lad," said Roderick.

She was about to retort that how dare he address her as a male, but she stopped herself in time. In as much of a man-voice as she could conjure up, she replied, "I am indeed most grateful. I am your humble servant. Tell me what to do, and I shall obey."

"Very diplomatic… now let us see how much work we have to do, eh?" He handed her a rather heavy sword, and he turned and faced her after only a few paces. She raised her weapon, and poised it, as though ready to strike. He suddenly lunged at her and through shear instinct she blocked the blow. Roderick easily overcame her. Needless to say she was slightly disappointed at being beaten so easily by Roderick.

"We have much to do young lad. You have showed me that you have watched a few fights have you not?"

"Indeed I have. Let's go again. I am trying to copy your footwork, but then I get so caught up in blocking your blows, I look at your sword instead."

"Ah, that will happen. Let me show you a few basic stances for you to work on." Roderick showed her eight different stances, and they fought in slow motion so she could practice them. She learned quickly, for she had mastered at least half of the ones she had been shown with out being reminded. The other half were the more difficult ones. After working on the last four with her, they returned to fighting at the normal speed. She used mostly the ones she had mastered first, but then steadily began to include the newer ones as well.

Panting with much exhaustion, they finished.

"Will- Will I see you tomorrow, Roderick?"

"Aye, but I'll be at the training grounds, near the stables. Can ye go there tomorrow at 3:00?"

"I can. I will see you then." She suddenly remembered that she had forgotten to use a deeper voice when talking to Roderick.

"It is okay princess. I'll not give ye away. Be at the training grounds at 3:00 sharp," he whispered to her.

She blushed and hurried toward James. "I forgot to use a deeper voice, he knows now. But he is still adamant on continuing my training. I'll bring him a handsome sum of gold for that. I like him. A normal guard would have given me away."

"I think you will learn much, Princess. But for the present moment, let us get you up to your bedchamber and you get dressed into your proper clothing. You may keep my tunic however," And he smirked at her.

"You are too kind," Amberly poked at him.

After Amberly finished her dinner, her parents came over to her and whisked her away to their ballroom, where dozens of servants were lined up in front of her.

"Darling, we want you to choose a theme for your birthday, would you like a masquerade, a swan theme, ocean theme, a Romeo and Juliet theme, where we randomly match up couples, or something different?"

"I like the ocean theme idea, it would match my dress and I love to look at the ocean."

"Very well then. The ocean colored ribbons. I want all the blue dishes used, and a fine cake with a dolphin on it. Except the cake should be all the colors of the sunset. I know how much my little Amberly enjoys watching the sunset," said her father.

" I am most thankful, Father. But if you will excuse me, I am much fatigued by this day's activity, and I am afraid I must retire to my room for some rest.

"Oh, dear, then get all the rest you need. Off you go!" And her mother took over the preparations.

Amberly went up to her room and allowed Victoria to dress her in her nightgown before she went to sleep with a sore arm from all of the fatigue it had endured in her sword lessons. She slipped into a sleep filled with dreams that turned on her and gave her nightmares.

She woke up with the sweat beading on her brow. She was breathing heavily, but having forgot her dream, did not know of what had terrified her so much and awoken her so suddenly.

A/N:

Okay, now I really want some reviews. I don't care if you tell me I stink and that my fanfic sucks. A review is a review, and I am a developing writer, so you are insulting me by not reviewing and giving me some feedback as to how you like it. I'd appreciate any help I get. Thank so much!

Your loving writer,

Princess Amberly


	8. Chapter 8: To England!

Disclaimer: Wish I owned Johnny Depp, but I don't…. I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean, if I did, there would be a 12th sequel, and I would be filthy rich. You hear that Disney? I know your reading… There should be more than 3 pirates movies. We love it. And all this piratey stuff never gets old, just more interesting. And I firmly believe that Jack Sparrow should find someone. A new character, but seeing as how you have already formed the script, I guess that ain't gonna happen. Darn. I'll keep on writing, and pretending that a movie will be based on it. Muahahaha!

Anyways, thank you so much to all that reviewed! I was so happy to read them all! Made my week. Much courtesy and thanks to my reviewers, Captain-Dagger (love you! She messages me damn near every day!), Miss Pirate Princess, baby blue eyes10, One-Hot-Pirate-Chick, and Sparrow's Swann. Love you all!

**Chapter 8: To England!**

Jack sailed the Black Pearl as fast as it could go to Port Royal. He wanted to put as much distance between Grace and himself as he could possibly get. It took a total of 2 ½ days to reach it, so they were exceedingly early. He went over to the more abandoned side of Jamaica, where not many folk lived. At least they were nice and didn't turn people in, unlike the whelp. Jack smiled to himself as he remembered the first encounter he had ever had with Will Turner. He jerked his head over to Gibbs, seeing him gazing of the starboard bow at the land.

"Gibbs, ye know what to do!" Jack shouted over at him. Gibbs directed the crew to tie up the ship to the dock that was only 100 yards away. The men got their ropes ready, and prepared to leap onto the docks immediately when they were in range.

"Now, boys!" Gibbs shouted, and the crew swung right onto the deck, landing like owls that had just caught their prey.

"Alright, we are here to get supplies and relax a bit. We will be here for at least three days, but just in case, meet me here on the Pearl after dinner at dusk. Off ye go, the lot of ye, except for you Gibbs yer coming with me to the governors mansion. As I am sure ye want to see Elizabeth again. I also need help with that chest we looted from that fine dress shop in France. I think Elizabeth will find it to her liking," Jack said. "And as for the rest of you, have some fun, but there will be no harmin' of the ladies, unless they ask for it, savvy?" and he gave the crew a Jack Sparrow smile.

"Aye," came from the crew as they shuffled off the deck and into the town, obviously heading for the nearby tavern for a drink, then to set out for their usual gallivanting, and rum consumption. Five crew members stayed to wait for their shifts to be up for guarding the Pearl, so they could do likewise.

"C'mon Gibbs, I moved the chest into me room. Let's fetch it, and be off. "

"Aye, sir. Been a while since last we were here. Fetching you from the noose 'n all," Gibbs said while they both walked to Jack's cabin.

"Ah, don't rub it in, Gibbs. Ye couldn't just take me ship; the Pearl is the only thing in my life that keeps me going. Ye couldn't torture me like that. Not after Barbossa's reckless sailing with it. Damned fool," Jack muttered. The two of them picked up the chest with much ease. Most of the weight probably came from the chest itself anyhow.

They walked steadily off the gangplank as they reached the docks, then the remaining men that had stayed behind pulled it back up, making it more difficult to get on and take over while Jack was gone.

"Jack, what d'ye say to a pint of rum, eh? We spent a lot of time on the sea, shouldn't we have a quick drink?"

"Gibbs, mate, as tempting as that sounds, Ms. Elizabeth would eat me alive is she smelled that 'vile drink' on me, savvy? She's no ordinary girl, as I'm sure ye well know by now."

"Aye, sir. That I do. Let's get this load off to her, and see how they're fairing."

"Aye, lets get a move on," said Jack. He looked ahead, and he instantly spotted trouble. Lord Cutler Beckett. "Damn him to the depths if he thinks he going to catch me so easily… Gibbs, make a run for it! Go to the nearest tavern and alert as many of the crew as you can. I'll get this damned trunk over to Elizabeth. I can hold him off for a few minutes at least."

"But, Jack, how're ye going to manage to do that? Don't be a fool!"

" I'm Captain Jack Sparrow. Savvy? I'll hold him off; now ye get yer fat waddler a going, and alert the crew. Meet up with me here in at the most ten minutes. I can't go up against the whole Royal Navy alone, now can I," Jack told him simply.

"No sir. And aye, I'll be back in 5 minutes time."

"Very good. Off with ye," Jack waved him arm at Gibbs and motioning for him to leave quickly. "Alright you. Ye slimy git,. Come 'n get me." He muttered under his breath. Beckett was watching him closely and talking with the man on his right. Beckett began to yell at the man, and Jack took the opportune moment to dash around a column of houses. Beckett had noticed that Jack had made his getaway so soon. Usually he lingered much longer than that., as if to taunt the men that he was untouchable. Perhaps he was taking no more chances this time. Lord Beckett was amused. A wise Jack Sparrow indeed.

"Alright, men. Search every household in the area. Check everything, leave no place for him to remain hidden," shouted Beckett. He wanted Jack Sparrow, he needed that compass. Jack heard this command, and had to dash up a tree, for they were looking for him in the households. He ran into the nearby forest and dashed up the first big and leafy tree he could find. As soon as he was up the tree, he remembered that Beckett was a hunter, and he could track almost anything. So he jumped to the next tree, but this one was almost bare, so he leaped onto the next one and the next one. He finally found another big and leafy tree, much deeper than the first tree. Luckily, for some miraculous reason, he had managed to keep hold of the trunk with out making a crash yet. He propped it up high in the tree, and he waited, silently.

After the next few minutes, Beckett went back to the other side of Port Royal to get more men. Jack heard the clang of sword on sword. He swiftly got down with a flip off of the last branch, and left the trunk there. He marked the tree with a knife in its trunk and remembered his way out.

As he exited the line of forest, he drew his sword. He stabbed the nearest man to him in the back. The man fell to the ground gasping, and coughing up blood. It was gruesome, but Jack left him lying there to die a slow and painful death.

"Jack! We were wonderin' when ye'd show up! Knew ye couldn't resist a fight with the Royal Army, now could ye?"

"Aye, Gibbs that I couldn't." In the absence of Lord Cutler Beckett, the men freely gave up after only a few minutes. "Alright, you all. Ye go to a tavern and enjoy yerselves, savvy? Ye've been spared from the wrath of Captain Jack Sparrow. Off ye go. You lad! Go buy yerself a lady." And with that Jack tossed the younger man a solid gold coin. The army went off, and Jack told the crew to go back to the taverns and enjoy themselves. He wanted a happy crew.

"Now that we've got that out of the way, lets head to Elizabeth's I'd rather take the long way though. Plus I left that trunk in the forest. I know which tree it is in."

"Aye, sir. I'd rather take the long way also if it makes any difference to you," and Gibbs followed Jack into the forest.

It wasn't long before they reached the tree. Jack quickly jumped up and took hold of the tree. He climbed it very well. It reminded Gibbs of that monkey. Gibbs laughed knowing how Jack hated that monkey.

"What? Did me breeches rip?" asked Jack, wondering what Gibbs found so amusing.

"No, captain. It was nothing, just a memory, sir." Gibbs chuckled back at him.

"I already know it's about me, so we'll discuss it later. Lets go," and Jack landed with a soft thump on the ground. Gibbs grabbed the other side of the trunk and they set out quickly in the directions of the Governor's Mansion.

There was a curt knock at the door of the Governor's Mansion. Jevs went to go answer it. When he opened the door, there stood the pirate Jack Sparrow. He loathed him, but he had to welcome him in on Will and Elizabeth's orders.

"Good day, sirs. Please come in and make yourself comfortable. You wish to speak to Ms. Elizabeth and Mr. Turner I presume?"

"Oh, yes. Thanks much, mate." At Jack's 'mate' Jevs gave a disapproving look at him for being informal.

"Very good, sir…" and he turned around and walked up the large set of stairs. He was not so soon on the last step, when Elizabeth was there, balancing a huge trunk that looked very heavy indeed. Elizabeth couldn't see, and she accidentally knocked Jevs down the stairs. He toppled over himself a few times, then did a kind of roll down the last three steps. Jack thought to himself, 'he does fall with dignity….' And he laughed out loud. Jevs came to a halt at the second landing with a thump, then stood up and straitened himself to preserve what little dignity he had left. He felt degraded that even a roguish pirate laughed at him.

"Oh, Jevs! Was that you?! Oh, dear! I am ever so sorry!" and Elizabeth dropped her trunk and ran down to see if Jevs was really all right.

"Oh, no Ms. Swann, I am fine. You have visitors that request your presence, Madame."

She gasped, "Jack! Gibbs! What ever are you both doing here?"

"For the wedding of course!"

"Oh, we are leaving today! So lucky you came. We are going to visit England to see the King and Queen and the Princess Amberly. She was a sweet little girl from what I hear, and she also isn't married yet, and she is 18! Her parents just didn't want to force her to marry, but they are getting a slight bit desperate…" she paused. "But do come along into the drawing room, we can discuss more in private then. Jevs, would you mind asking some servants to carry out my things to the ship?"

"Yes, of course, Ms. Swann."

"Oh, and please get Will for me quickly, would you?"

"My pleasure, he is in the study with your father, I shall fetch him for you."

"Thank you. You may go." And Jevs exited the room.

Elizabeth ushered them in to the drawing room, and sat down. "Refreshments will be here soon."

"So, Elizabeth. What about the Wedding? Are you having it in England now?"

"Oh, yes. We are going to have a nice little wedding outside on a cliff that overlooks the sea."

"Ah, for the pirate side of ye both no doubt."

"Aye, sir, that it is," and Elizabeth paused in thought. "Are you going to come along?"

"Of course I am, I told ye before I love weddings. I bring the rum!"

"Aye, and I guess I'll be the one carryin' it in," said Gibbs.

"Oh, good! I was worried about what to do about the drinks… Thank you Jack. And you too Mr. Gibbs."

"Wh-What?!" Jack had expected her to give him one of her looks, but her accepting his rum, when he hadn't meant to offer it in the first place.

"M… yeah yer welcome," he grumbled. Elizabeth laughed at him and the way she knew what he was thinking. Especially when it came to his precious rum.

"You are funny, Jack Sparrow!"

"Captain, Captain Jack Sparrow."

"Oh, you are so insufferable with you title _Captain _Sparrow."

"Aye, but how else would everyone remember me then? As just plain ole Jack? I don't think so, missy."

"Yes, but anyhow, the King and Queen invited Will and I to her ball, it had just happened to be on the exact day of our wedding, so Will and I decided not to refuse the Queen of England, so we will have the wedding the day after, so not as to attract attention away from the princess."

"Yeah, Princess Whats-'er-name."

"Amberly. I've heard she is an extraordinary dancer. The envy of all kingdoms, in fact. You should come and meet her!"

"And come to a spoiled brats' festivities? I think not, missy. No place for a pirate captain to be."

"I suppose. I best finish my packing. I need to bring all my finer clothing, because we will be staying for at least a month. A nice Honeymoon."

"That reminds me. Gibbs and I have brought ye something. We looted it from that fancy dress shop in France."

"Was it Goulieque?"

"It had a fancy 'G' on the tag…"

"Oh! It is! Oh thank you so much Jack! Where is it?"

"I believe we left it at the door."

"I'll go get it!" and Elizabeth scampered off excitedly. Just then Will came in.

"What was she so excited about?" Will asked with a smirk on his handsome face.

"Brought 'er some dresses from France," Jack said as he leaned back into his chair.

"Ah, that explains it, she is in love with those… goulash ones."

"I don't remember what they were called either," said Gibbs.

Just then the maid came in and said, "Refreshments?"

"Aye, if there isn't any rum, a good brandy will do." At this the maid brought over the tray. Her eyes gazed into Jack's for a long moment. She had a very strong inner eye, and she peered into Jack's life through his eyes. Jack was puzzled to see some memories flashing in his eyes. She saw the Kraken and the black spot through his mind, and gasped. Jack had managed to push her away from the things he didn't want her to see after that. She ran from the room, throwing the tray down on the little table in the middle of the room. "Will, ye might want to keep a close watch on that one…"

"I already know. She half siren, so she has supernatural powers, I've never seen them used before though," Will commented

"That's very interesting…" Jack trailed off. "How'd ye find that one out?"

"She told us willingly, and assured Governor Swann that she would cause no trouble. She looked like she had gone to Davy Jones locker and back when she arrived. We couldn't turn her away," said Will.

Elizabeth swirled into the room in a beautiful gown. It was as dazzling as the wardrobe of a princess. "Oh, Jack they are wonderful! Thank you, " and she gave him a hug that was uncomfortably close.

"Now, you Elizabeth… don't tempt me."

"Me? Tempt? Don't be silly," and she went over to Will, and kissed him very hard.

" Am I to assume we are heading out soon then?"

"In the morning, since you are here now. Do you wish to stay in the mansion Jack?"

"No, missy. I wouldn't want to be murdered in me sleep by your dear daddy. Still sore at me is 'e?"

"Not really, just not on speaking terms yet. He is just avoiding you I suspect. But I am afraid it is getting late. Are you going to stay for dinner? Oh, please do stay!"

"Ah, alright. But I'm not goin' all fancy though. I'm eating like I always do."

"I wouldn't expect anything less of you Jack"

After dinner Jack went to the Black Pearl and met the crew there as promised.

"Gents, were heading off to England tomorrow, so we will finish gathering supplies in the morning, and ye all had better get some good quality sleep. Ye'll be needin' it."

The crew got to the below decks for sleep, and some got their hammocks to sleep under the stars, or just to keep watch. Even though they had moved the ship after Jack had left, and was now completely hidden in a deep and small lagoon, it wasn't wise to leave it unguarded.

In the morning, Jack woke well rested and ready to set out for England. He stepped out of his cabin and ordered the crew awake. "Up ye lazy dogs! Gather the remainder of the supplies, and we'll head out!"

Jack went to the stern of his ship, and took one long look at the Pearl. Her wood was once again gleaming thanks to all the hard work of the crew to fix it back up. It was glossy again, and did not have holes or nicks in it. It was repainted and finished. He had paid some lads looking for money to help him with the ship.

By the afternoon, all were ready to make their way to England. The frigate Elizabeth and Will, along with Governor Swann, were on, The Enchantress, took up the anchor and set sail. Meanwhile, Jack was finishing up loading the supplies onto the Pearl. He wasn't worried about catching up with The Enchantress, the Pearl was the fastest ship ever sailed, and was captained by the infamous Jack Sparrow after all.

"Take up the plank and the anchor, we're setting sail. Gibbs, untie the sails! Cotton, cut that last rope! We can't be tied down while we are trying to leave!"

The crew did as their captain bade them, and after much scampering to finish them all their tasks were complete, they left Port Royal behind. Jack shouted, "To England!"

"To England!" the crew shouted back.


	9. Chapter 9: Almost time

Disclaimer: From here on out, there will be Disney characters along with my own original characters. I do not lay claim to the Disney characters. I merely manipulate them to do my bidding… Muahahahaha! I would also like to add that I got Roderick from a story; I believe it was Summers at Castle Auburn by Sharon Shinn.

This chapter is dedicated to all those good books in the world, and also to fan fiction in itself. Got to love this place! I know I am certainly enjoying it!

I need to inform you all, that two days after I put up Chapter 15, I will be revising the whole story thus far, including more details, and additions, and checking spellings and grammar. The first few chapters have been revised a few times. Most of it should be back up within that same day, and if I finish early, I will put up a new chapter that evening. No promises, though. Thank you again for all my reviewers, and even the ones that take the time to message me. Thank you all, readers included! Enjoy!

**Chapter 9: Almost time…**

After three days of practicing the swords with Roderick, she had completely mastered all the stances he had shown her thus far. He thought it would be best to introduce her to different opponents, and teaching her how to read their weak spots. She had gotten so used to fighting with Roderick, she knew exactly where his weak points were, and how best to gain the advantage with him. She had given up wearing her outfit. She wore the tunic James had given to her, the breeches, and bound her hair back in a long blonde braid that proved to be a good weapon also. Since they were practicing in the woods now, (for the princess's protection) she felt no need to come garbed in the whole outfit it wasn't necessary. The guards she fought with were Roderick's most trusted friends, and very skilled in battle. She tried to pay them for their services also, but they refused and were honored to fight with an interested royal.

"Alright, Princess. D'ye remember how to parry a thrust to the stomach? I'll do it a bit slow, but ye must block it quickly, because an enemy will not be so generous to ye," and he waited a brief moment, then his sword took a hard jab at her middle. She parried it with the effortless swing of her sword, knocking it away from her chest.

"Very good! You are the most rapidly improving student I have ever taught! It is amazing!" said Roderick in awe.

"Thank you so much! I've always been so curious to it, and father says I was always a fast learner. I quite enjoy your flattery! I do get my skill from a great tutor, as it were," she blushed at him appropriately.

"It seems it is I, who is enjoying the flattery, Princess."

"Oh, it is so much better if you would call me Amberly. I find it much easier, and less diplomatic when I am called by my first name."

"As you wish, Amberly. Now, Shanne(pronounced like Shawn), what is the most often stance you use in a duel?" asked Roderick.

"This one sir," and he showed Roderick. Amberly gazed at him, and took in his physique. He was slightly older than she was, with light brown hair that shone with a red glaze and accented his face deliciously. He had a medium build, and he had excellent posture for being a commoner. Her soft ocean colored eyes stayed glued to his chest that rippled slightly with the mass of muscle that he had…

"Amberly?! Haven't you been paying attention to a word I have said? Are ye too busy takin' in the sights?"

"Ugh, so what if I am?" she said defiantly. Shanne blushed. He was like a simple maid that had just saw the prince for the first time.

"Well, I was trying to instruct ye, if ye don't mind payin' attention now."

"Oh, very well," and she let Roderick repeat himself. "Alright, you got that princess? Since he stands naturally this way, it is best to aim lower, because it is obviously a weak point for him," and he winked at Amberly, telling her he lied so she could catch Shanne off guard.

"Whenever you are ready your highness."

"Oh, I'm ready indeed!" Amberly swung high above his head to scare him a bit, and intimidate him. Shanne jumped back a little, and seeing how she played, went along with it. Repeated clangs resounded throughout the clearing. First Amberly was winning, then Shanne, then it just went back and forth between the two, and Roderick could no longer tell who had the advantage over whom. She blocked and parried just as good as Shanne could. He struck at her waist next to her thigh, but she knocked his sword to the ground. Shanne rolled gracefully, snatching it up as he did. He struck the hilt of Amberly's sword, which frightened her, because it caused her arm to vibrate most harshly. Amazingly, it did not faze her after the clang had ceased, and she took a sharp and quick stab at Shanne's side for a bit of revenge for the cowardly strike he had given her. She tore his shirt, and sliced through his skin. She pulled back and smiled. Then she saw the blood running from where she had struck, and Shanne's horrified gasp. She dropped her sword to his neck, and declared, "Touché!" She dropped her weapon to see how much damage she had inflicted on him. The cut was not deep, but it bled as if he had never suffered a cut before. She reached into her tunic and pulled out a pouch. It was wrappings with healing herbs in them.

"I thought someone might get hurt today. There will not be a scar, and it should heal overnight." Amberly paused and was thinking to herself. After she had wrapped up his side, Roderick declared that it was getting on towards dinner.

"Roderick, are you attending my ball in three days time?" she asked curiously.

"Oh, yes all the guards are, except for the ones on duty that day."

"How wonderful! Would you both save a dance for me? I do enjoy your company, and perhaps you could rescue me from that bastard, Prince Dominique. My parents are trying to get me associated with him, if you haven't heard by now," she said regretfully.

"Aye, I reckon the whole kingdom 'as by now, Amberly. I pity you."

"No! Don't you dare! Don't you ever pity me! Ever!" she burst out at him.

"I'm sorry, I just thought I'd say something-"

"I know, but I hate it when people say they pity me. I am so fortunate compared to so many, I will not allow pity to befall me, if you don't mind."

"I'm sorry to have offended you, I didn't mean it like that."

"I know, I just-" and there was a rustle heard in the trees. Someone was hastily making their way to the clearing. Roderick and Shanne pulled out their swords, and Amberly dived into a bush, so she wouldn't be seen. She had scratched her elbow in the process, but she was too worried about being discovered to worry about it at the present time.

"Who is it?!' Shanne called out. Just then, James leaped into the clearing.

"Wh- Where is Amberly?" he panted.

"I am here. James!" and she climbed out of the thickets, "What happened?!" she asked him worriedly.

"The- the pri- the Prince is here. He rode up- just now. Dominique has arrived two days early!"

Then… Amberly did just what was expected of her at a time like this. She fainted.

_The next morning…._

Amberly awoke to her mother and father sitting at her bedside, holding her hands.

"Oh, my Amberly! You are awake! Thank the heavens!" cried her father, King Peter.

"How long have I been out?"

"As far as we know dear, since James brought you back from the stables. He said you fainted on your ride back to greet Prince Dominique. He said you were quite fatigued from being out in the sun so long. Dominique was flattered and has asked that as soon as you are well to come and see him. He is most anxious to meet you," said her mother in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Oh. It is very embarrassing to meet him under such circumstances, but if he insists on meeting me, then I shall."

"Oh, you are my daughter, aren't you! You cheeky little thing!"

"Mother, I was not talking cheek, I was merely putting into words my own thoughts…"

"Yes, yes. Now we shall get you all ready to greet Prince Dominique, I'll call in Victoria, and we shall meet you in the throne room in two hours time. Try to be ready by then, dearest!" called her mother excitedly. "Victoria? Get Amberly dressed to meet Prince Dominique, draw her a good, warm bath. She must be at her finest, but not so it is obvious. Thank you!" And with that, Queen Adriana flowed out of the room right behind Peter and shut the door quietly.

As soon as the footsteps of the King and queen faded, Victoria spoke up. "Princess? Let us get that bath of yours ready, hmmmm? Would you like just soap and perfume, or mineral salts and scented oil?"

"Mineral salts and oil, if you please."

"Jadis, get the mineral salts and the scented oils!" she called to the servant girl, who was there to help set up the bath.

After a few minutes, a whole queue of serving girls came in with large steaming buckets to fill the gold lined tub, which was actually more like a rather small pool; just not very deep. As they came one by one and filled the tub with their bucket of hot water, they went back over to the princess and stood in front of her waiting. As the last girl poured her bucket in, she stood in the line of maids, and they all curtsied to her, and filed out.

"Thank you all," she said to them.

"Your welcome, Princess," and they curtsied to her again before leaving. Jadis came back with the mineral salts and scented oil, and handed them to Victoria to put in. Jadis curtsied and left hurriedly.

Victoria put the salts and oil in, and made sure the water was warm enough, before saying, "Alright, now that all is in order, call me when you finish, and I'll help you pick out a fine dress to wear." Then she turned on her heel and exited the Princess's room.

Amberly undressed, and let the nightgown fall to her feet. She wondered how she got into it, she had had a tunic on when she was last conscious. James must have dressed her before getting her parents. She blushed, thinking of James seeing her like that. None of the maids would have kept it quiet, so it must have been what he'd done. She shook her head to loosen the coils that had been so loosely undone, that it was still in a slight braid in the back of her head.

Her luscious curls cascading down her shoulders, she stepped into the bath, immersing herself in the warm, and lily scented water. Steam rose, and she tilted her head back in pleasure on the side of the pool tub. She noticed that there were also rose petals in the water, and they clung to her skin when she moved. The color of her pale yet tan skin made the petals stand out and created a much more luxurious texture. She let the petals cling to her arms and legs as she lifted them in and out of the water. It tickled slightly, and it made her smile. The sun shone through her window, and the curtains billowed in the breeze. All was tranquil, all was perfect. For the time being, anyhow….

Victoria had selected a lovely gown in the shade of pink, with a lavender colored under layer to highlight the darkness of the pink. It was trimmed with a thick gold band at the waist, ankles, elbows, and the sleeves. It was dramatic, just like Amberly was known to be. Victoria bound up half of her hair and let the rest fall down into their natural curls. Victoria put the gold tiara upon her head, on Queen Adriana's request. Amberly did not argue. She was actually curious to meet this Prince Dominique, for she had never met him in her life, and had no idea what he looked like. Her parents had met them of course, but Amberly was still too young to go to neighboring countries. She felt beautiful, and twirled around in a graceful pirouette. She was ready for this prince; she would let him know she was no mere princess, but a fighter, not subject to propriety or to conform to the demands of others. No, she was not like the others.

All her ladies, and personal servants escorted her to the throne room, where her parents were conversing with Dominique in English. The doors opened wide for the Princess and her entourage, while she was announced.

"Announcing her royal highness, Princess Amberly," the doorman said and held open the doors then exited.

Dominique turned around to look at the princess. He did not turn around too fast so that he didn't look too eager, nor did he turn around too slow, so as not to appear uninterested.

Amberly's breath left her as she gazed upon the prince. His hair was a dark brown, and his features striking. She was relieved that his hair was not long, but was trimmed, but not too short, and smoothed back. He was wearing a crimson tunic with a black vest with beautiful silver buttons on the front. She began to feel dizzy when she remembered that she needed to breathe. (There you go, he is cute! Just like you wanted, Pirate Chick!)

The prince looked at her and took her in. She was stunning in the long dress of pink and gold. She was the girl he had been looking for. Her dress trailed behind her and she moved as if she were on clouds. She smiled at him, and he couldn't help but smile back. She was the most beautiful creature he had ever laid his eyes upon, and she was supposed to be his enemy. He had a terrible past, she had no doubt heard of it. It made him want to be a good man for her. Change his ways just to impress her, look his best just to please her, and give up all that was dear to him, just to have his love for her returned.

She reached up to the place where her parents were sitting upon their thrones. She made a graceful curtsy, and turned to meet Dominique gaze. She looked deep and saw his deep brown eyes. He looked into hers and saw only the ocean. He felt like her eyes held the entire ocean, and he felt an imaginary breeze emanating from her, and refreshing his soul.

He held out his hand.

"It is a pleasure to finally meet you, Princess Amberly."

"The pleasure is all mine, I'm sure. Very nice to meet you also, Prince Dominique," and she placed her hand on his, and he kissed it lightly. Her skin gave a slight flutter, and her hand gave a slight shock when his lips touched it. Dominique straightened up and smiled at her. Amberly gave a small smile back, and turned to her parents.

"I apologize for the wait on my behalf. I've had a trying week. I especially apologize to you, Dominique," and she turned to him. Dominique's heart gave a leap when she said his name, "for coming all this way to see me early, and me not being there to greet you."

"I still got to meet you, and that is all I ask," he said in the most romantic voice she had ever heard.

"Thank you, you flatter me, your highness."

"Darling," interrupted her mother, " do you want to give Dominique a tour? I'm sure he would love to see the castle from one who sees beauty in everything, and knows so much about it." She was obviously giving Amberly and Dominique time alone together.

"I would love a tour, if the princess agrees to lead me," Dominique flirted.

"I shall, since the prince requests it," and nodded at her mother, a smirk upon her face. Dominique offered her his arm, and she took it gladly. He looked into her eyes as the two of them wordlessly walked out of the room. "Since we are near the ballroom, shall we begin there?" she inquired.

"I don't care where you take me, as long as I am with you," he replied to her. She blushed once again for his benefit, and led him into the ballroom. "Is this where the ball will be?" he asked her, never taking his eyes off of her.

"Yes, it will be here." A servant walked in and looked startled over at the couple.

"I'm sorry, your highnesses, please excuse me," and her turned to walk away.

"Wait, you!"

"Yes, Prince Dominique? Is there something you require?"

"As a matter of fact, there is. Could you kindly fetch us a violinist, or a piano player? We wish to dance."

"Of course, your highness. I shall search for one at once." And he scurried out.

"I'm so glad you even asked me to dance, good sir."

"Do you tango, my dear?"

"Do you think _you_ can keep up?" she replied slyly.

"I believe so," and he gazed into her eyes again. She knew exactly what he was up to. She knew this must be an act, a fake mask to get her to unite the two kingdoms by marrying the heir to the Spanish throne, but she thought she'd better play along. She could act too, and play his little game. Why did he look like a lovesick puppy, though? No one could act that well…

Just then the violinist, the guitarist, and Madame came in to play for them. Dominique looked at her, and then nodded at the musicians to begin. They played a medium tempo song, andante by the sound of it. Dominique grabbed her waist and her hand firmly but gently. They began with the simpler steps, then worked their way up to the more advanced dance moves.

She was always ahead of him, and could easily read his body as to what he was going to do next. He span her out, still holding her hand, and then tugged her back in, holding both her hands and trapping her body right in front of his. She turned her head over to her shoulder and looked at him for a brief moment, then he released her arm and spun her out, she jumped and landed on one knee, the other stretching out behind her. The song ended.

"I see the rumors about you never lie, Princess."

"What rumors?"

"How beautiful you dance, how beautiful you are…" he trailed off. Madame and the violinist began a slow song.

Amberly did a spin and went into a graceful arabesque, ending in a susu. Obviously daring Dominique to attempt to out dance her. In turn, Dominique did a series of battements derrière, with some turns, and a chasse to Amberly. They danced together, though it was quite clear that Amberly out classed him in ballet. He was at least a decent dance partner. When the song ended they bowed and curtsied en reveránce.

It was the end of the day, and the sun was bringing the sky to a clash of beautiful colors. Dominique sat beside Amberly on the balcony watching it.

"It is so beautiful," Amberly sighed.

"Just like a certain princess I know…" said Dominique.

"Thank you," she replied hesitantly.

"Princess, I really fancy you, and I hope you might let me be your escort for the ball day after next." She could tell he was nervous. He really _did_ like her…

"I would love to have you as an escort, if you promise to let me dance with all the other men I promised to dance with."

"It is a deal," he whispered as he leaned over to kiss her on the cheek.

"I- I have to go now, please excuse me," and she ran off on Dominique.

**A/N:**

**Oooo, I bet James will be jealous when he finds out! Hope y'all liked this chappie! I'll be updating soon, keep a lookout!**

**Love,**

**Princess Amberly **


	10. Chapter 10: Arrivals

Sorry to all of you! I fell asleep on my desk while typing last night… I broke a promise to all of you! I hope you can forgive me and my lack of sleep!

Thanks so much to all that reviewed! I have some new ones, and now the story is going to get pretty interesting… Can't tell you though! It would spoil it! Oooo, I can't wait! Even I am excited!

**Chapter 10: Arrival**

The Black Pearl had easily and swiftly caught up with the Mermaid. Jack was at the helm, compass in hand. Elizabeth was on the deck of the Mermaid with Will, and the couple waved enthusiastically at him as the Pearl passed the Mermaid. Jack waved back, but it wasn't as an exaggerated motion, it was just a mere nod and a lift of his hand.

Dolphins were leaping and twirling in the air at the Pearl's bow. Jack gave his famous half smile when he glimpsed one flip in the air to the left of the ship. It jumped high enough so Jack could see all the way up to its' dorsal fin, and it flopped back into the ocean.

They were lucky, because they were making good time. The wind was with them, and there were no detectable signs of a storm coming. Yes, this was very good; Elizabeth and Will would be able to make it to their fancy brat festivities at the castle.

Jack could not help but feel a little bitterness at that matter. He wanted to go and celebrate with his mates, but a pirate at a ball in a castle was a pretty absurd concept. He preferred the nice rum drinking celebrating in Tortuga, not some fancy ball. It wasn't something he would do at all.

"Gibbs, bring up some rum to the deck for the evening. I feels like havin' some festivities."

Gibbs chuckled, "Aye, sir. Ye thinkin' bout missin' out on the palace ball. It would be right hilarious t' watch ye waltzing with the princess in a fancy wig and a, hee hee hee… tailcoat!" and Gibbs laughed uncontrollably and had a tear running down his face.

"Shut yer yap, Gibbs. Ye should know me better than that. I ain't goin'," Jack told him irritably, but with a very small hint of his own amusement.

"My apologies, sir," and Gibbs fought not to laugh. "I'll get a whole keg of rum fer ye."

"Just one keg for the whole crew and meself? Not to mention Elizabeth, she'll have a field day with it, Best bring up at least three barrels of it."

"Aye," said Gibbs, still chuckling and walked down the steps to the hold.

Jack let the Mermaid catch up a bit, so he could have the chance to swing over to fetch Will and Elizabeth for the little party aboard the Pearl. "Kish, would ye kindly make ready the rope t' swing over to the Mermaid? We're havin' a little shindig at dusk. Make sure it can hold two people, savvy?"

"Aye, Captain!" and the young lad went to fetch the proper rope. Jack figured he needed practice with his rope tying anyhow. He hoped Gibbs had taught him well enough how to tie them, Jack didn't fancy taking a dive to the briny deep this evening.

Jack watched the young boy shimmy up the main mast to tie the rope. Kish had a look of confidence on his face, and tied it up fast, and even tested it. He waved down to Jack to signal that the chore was done, and he slid down the rope to the deck below him. Smiling, he placed it on the side of the deck, waiting for Jack to use it.

Jack took his compass back out and checked it. They were going in the right direction still, so there was nothing for him to worry about. Anamaria came up to Jack.

"Jack, it's getting late. Do ye want me to take over for ye?"

"Ah, Anamaria, we are having a party tonight? Don't ye want to 'ave a good time with ole' Jack?"

"Mmm… fine, but you'd do best not to get stone drunk like ye did the last time we had as much rum as ye made Gibbs bring up."

"Me, drunk? Ye must have me confused little missy, I'm Captain Jack Sparrow!"

"Call me little missy again and you'll regret it, Captain," she purred threateningly at him.

"Make me regret it, then," and Jack gave her a wink.

"Oh, you'll be regretting it all right!" and she gave him a nice slap on his left cheek.

"Now, ye've gone and hurt me feelings, Anamaria,' he called after her as she stormed away, "That's not very nice!"

"Ye know, I think you're a drunkard all the time, Jack!" she shouted back.

"Aye, I s'pose I am," he said to himself. He gave a light laugh at that.

Jack tied the wheel to go strait, and swung over onto the deck of the Mermaid. "Ello, then. Where be Ms. Swann and Mr. Turner?" Jack asked a nearby crewmember.

"They're below decks, I'll fetch 'em for ye," and he disappeared down the spiral stairs to the rooms below. He came back up in a few minutes with Will behind him. Elizabeth was hastily climbing up only a moment later.

"What's wrong, Jack?" Will asked worriedly.

"Nothing's wrong mate, we're having a party in yer honor, since I'll not be attending the festivities at the ball, I see fit to hostin' a party of me own."

"Oh, Jack! That sounds wonderful! But I must insist that you go to the ball! We could fix you up, no one would notice you, and you could wear-"

"Now, before ye go all wiggy and tailcoats on me, let's just get to the Pearl," and he grabbed Elizabeth around the middle and threw her over his back. Elizabeth let out a cry of shock.

"Jack! Let Will do it!"

"No, not after that little comment of yers," he said to her laughing.

"Oh, but I still insist on you attending-"

"Shut yer yap, or I'll drop ye in the sea!" he joked with her.

She gasped, "You wouldn't dare!"

"Oh, wouldn't I?" he teased her. Jack reached for the rope and swung through the air and landed right in the middle of the Black Pearl's deck. He put Elizabeth down, and Gibbs caught her as she swayed slightly.

"Jack, that wasn't very…" she sighed, "just let Will over." Jack smirked at her and threw the rope to Will, who swung over and landed to Jack's right. He let go of the rope, and walked over to Elizabeth.

"Alright, Ms. Swann?"

She laughed at him, "How many times must I ask you to call me Elizabeth?"

He laughed at her, "Just making sure you were still there. You always correct me when I say that." The couple laughed. Jack knew well enough how well suited they were for each other. Sometimes he was jealous of them for finding love together, and sometimes it sickened him. Love was a scary thing to be meddling with, but they had taken the risk together. Jack didn't have that. Even Jack himself knew he was never one to truly love another. (A/N: Or is he…?)

The festivities began. Elizabeth and will drank the first pint of rum together, and the crew cheered when they finished the whole thing. Elizabeth surprisingly drank most of it. All laughed and there was music and lights and dancing. Will and Elizabeth swirled on the deck to the music. Jack and Anamaria were having fun together, doing an exaggerated waltz for the enjoyment of the crew. Elizabeth and Will were in hysterics at the sight of them.

Jack announced, "Ladies and Gentleman, for your entertainment and pleasure, Anamaria and I will be acting out how all would go if I went to the ball to dance with the princess!" Jack hopped over to an empty barrel and took out a wig and placed it on his head. He took off his vest and took out a cravat and put it on clumsily.

He then walked over to Anamaria, who dressed like a noble in a dress that Jack had from a random trunk in his cabin.

"My, princess," Jack said mockingly, and made a low bow, "would ye honor me with this dance?" The crew laughed heartily at the sight of Jack. Jack never lost the chance to mock nobility. This was a good chance for it.

"Why, yes, good sir, I'd be honored" she said quite amused at the sight of Jack also. Jack took her hand, and they performed a ballet. Jack was so awkward at this, trying to dance with Anamaria, Elizabeth laughed so hard she had the hiccups, and spilled her 5th glass of rum. Ana spun into Jack and purposefully elbowed him in the stomach in a mock attempt to spin improperly. Jack bent over and breathed out with a look of amused shock. He straitened up. The crew all collapsed to the ground in laughter, and some were struggling to breath.

In a high pitched pompous voice Jack said, "Why, Princess, what a lovely dancer you are!" and swept Anamaria in the air. She landed awkwardly, but didn't fall over. The crew was so immersed in their own drunken laughter they didn't see anything, but heard Jack and doubled over in more laughter.

After trying to fight of the laughter themselves, Jack and Anamaria bowed to each other and fell into a pile of ropes laughing so hard they were clutching each other to hold on to their sanity.

When they all finally stopped laughing 15 minutes later, they all still chuckled now and then. Jack took the rope to Will and let him take her back to the Mermaid.

"Will, if ye keep laughing like that, ye'll never get Elizabeth back to the mermaid! She'll slip right from yer hands," Jack commented to Will.

"I know! You were just too hilarious! Wearing that ridiculous outfit!" and he tried to suppress more laughter, but it escaped yet again. And, of course, the crew heard, and they all just had an encore of another good hearty laugh.

Eventually, Will was sober from laughing at the moment, and he took Elizabeth and swung over to the Mermaid. Once they got there, trying to be quiet, Will and Elizabeth burst into laughter together. Surely waking the captain of the ship.

In the morning many of the crew had sore bellies because of last night. All the rum and all the laughter had rendered them tired out. They did all the necessary chores about the ship, and then many of them went to bed in hammocks on the deck, should they be needed later on. Jack stayed awake because they would be seeing the shores of England soon.

After another three hours of sailing and checking his compass, there was an outcry from the crow's nest, "Land ahoy!"

The crew got up from their slumbers and looked out to sea. Sure enough, they saw it, just barely, and made ready the supplies, for they knew that they would be there for at least four days. In a matter of an hour they reached a secluded bay not far from the palace where the Pearl would be free to sit unguarded, though there would be crew staying with it anyhow. There was really no worry about any army trying to take it over with most of the kingdom at the ball.

They arrived and docked the ship in the late afternoon, and the festivities were tomorrow. Elizabeth and Will were nowhere to be seen. Jack figured they were still tired from last nights' celebration. Either that or they were busy with… other things.

After the ship was safely tied down tight, all but three crewmembers left for the English taverns and the like.

The Mermaid went around to the other side of the bay, where there was a proper dock to tie up at. Jack went over towards the dock through the trees that hid his precious Black Pearl. He took his time wandering through the trees. He heard a clang of swords in a nearby clearing. He drew his on sword and made his way to the source of the swords.

He heard a girls voice as the crash of sword meeting hilt bluntly struck through the air. He went faster, being careful not to be heard.

"You weevil! You always strike there," said the lady.

"I can't help myself, a pirate would strike you in your weakest spots, so I shall do it also."

"And what makes you think I'll be battling a pirate?" the lady asked. She was actually wearing a man's tunic, and a vest along with breeches. Her hair was braided and pinned up.

"Ye never know with you, you quite spirited,"

"Thank you, but let's save the formalities, shall we?"

"All right then!" And the young man knocked her to the ground without much effort. Jack knew that she wasn't as competent as the other man was. They must be teaching her to fight with a sword. She must have just started not a week ago. Her footwork was good, but she clearly needed some attention to her form and a slight bit with her blocks.

"Oh! And here I thought I was doing so well! You deceived me, Shanne. Suffer my wrath!"

The man who appeared to be Shanne just laughed and went another round with her. Jack silently slipped away and walked towards the direction of the dock once more. This time, without interruptions.

Jack helped get the trunks and all of Elizabeth's belongings off of the ship and onto land, but he refused to go up to the palace. After many a plead from Elizabeth for him to go to the ball, he still refused. (Stubborn isn't he?)

"But-" started Elizabeth.

"I said I ain't goin', and nothing ye say is gonna change me mind, missy."

"You are impossible!"

"I think we've already covered that part, anything else ye'd like to call me before ye go off to that fancy castle of yers? Eh?"

Elizabeth opened her mouth, but just gave up and began ordering the crew around in a very unladylike manner. Jack laughed, for he knew whom she was copying. So, he just turned around, and went back into the forest.

He was looking for the girl, to see if he could teach her some lessons of the sword himself, because she obviously needed more practice than she was getting.

He searched for the clearing, but he didn't find it. He heard men making their way through the brambles and branches in the opposite direction from him. He followed silently, trying very hard not to make a sound. They were talking to each other, so they were not hard to find to say in the least.

"The princess is really improving, sir. I believe she is learning faster than I did myself," Shanne commented to Roderick.

"Yes, Shanne, she is quite a character. Not your typical princess. Unless all princesses like risks, and enjoy dressing like men." This comment produced a laugh from Shanne.

"Roderick, you are a good teacher though. You've been givin' her a lot more lessons than you gave me."

"She is more persistent than you."

"Aye, she is. I think she is very pretty, even if she is sweating like a pig, and is in men's clothing."

"Lad, now don't ye go mushy on me. Ye know as well as I do that she is only allowed to marry nobility. No offense but yer not nobility."

"I just said that she was pretty, I wasn't saying I was going to marry her."

"Well, ye just got that look in yer eye…"

"Shut it, Captain." The only reply Shanne got back was a good chuckle from Roderick.


	11. Chapter 11:James finds out

Hello all! To my lovely reviewers and readers, thanks! I have 28 now! Yay for the fic! Honestly, I'd like to be on more favs, even though I have quite a few on my story, there are none for me.tear

And also some thanks out to all the people who message me! I love you all! Next chapter is the most "Tragic Chapter Yet" the much-awaited Chapter 12! This one is the one before it. More romance and all that nice stuff with a hint of drama. Oh, this will hurt me more than it will hurt you all! Sorry!

**Chapter 11: James finds out**

She made her way up the steps to her bedchamber. Being completely silent as she sneaked inside the room. She slipped out of her man's attire and put on her robe so Victoria could come inside and help her put on the dress that had been fitted for her.

Sure enough, just as Princess Amberly had dabbed her dirty, sweaty brow with a damp cloth, there was a knock on the door. Amberly straitened up quickly and threw the cloth under the rug. She didn't want Victoria to suspect anything.

Her lady-in-waiting strode into the room with the dress being carried behind her by three servants. Lady Victoria dismissed two of them that appeared to have been interrupted in the middle of washing. The servant, she recognized was none other than Jadis. She quickly held up the dress for the princess to inspect.

Amberly smiled warmly, "I am deeply satisfied with the outcome of this gown. Please tell the Royal Dresser, Lady Cordele that I am most pleased, and that I will request her again. I am most impressed."

"I'm sure she'll be right flattered, Princess. Now let us get this thing on you, your Highness." With the help of Jadis they pulled the corset on and put it on snugly, but not too tight. It took some effort to sort through the layers of the dress, but Jadis found it at last and let it slide over the Princesses sleek skin. She put her arms through the sleeves and turned around to be fastened up in the back. The fabric was as smooth as silk, and flowed like she was the ocean herself. All the gold trim on the dress sparkled in the evening sun. It was almost time for the ball. They had one hour to get Amberly completely ready.

"Here are the shoes from the cobblers, Princess," said Jadis, who held out a box to her. Amberly untied the ribbon of gold and lifted the lid with excitement.

The shoes matched the dress perfectly, and were trimmed with a darker blue, and had her initial on the heels; a fancy letter "A".

Amberly put them on quickly, and then all the ladies went through Amberly's jewelry collection. Amberly selected a golden aquamarine and diamond necklace. It completed the outfit for all but her wrists. Jadis selected all the gold bangles she could find and put them on her wrists.

For the Princess's hair, they brushed it out until it was sleek and shiny, then pulled up the front half of her hair and pulled it back and tied it with a turquoise ribbon. They left her hair long and curled as it naturally was.

"Princess, your mother is at the door," said Jadis. She opened it and stood aside to let the Queen enter the room.

"Oh! You look beautiful, Amberly! Simply divine! Like a goddess," the Queen mused, "I brought you something to go with that dress of yours!" Adriana pulled out a package from behind her back and opened it. Amberly went over to her mother looked her in the eye, and stared into the package. It was a new tiara, for the occasion. It was gold and also had aquamarine gems on it.

"Thank you mother. It is beautiful." Amberly couldn't help but look at it in delight, for it truly was the prettiest tiara she now owned. Her hands fluttered all over it, turning it this way and that. Amberly gave it to James who had just walked in. "Crown me, James!"

He looked taken aback for a moment, and then smiled at her obvious excitement. "By the power invested in me, I pronounce you, Princess Amberly, ruler of all!" and James placed it on her head. Amberly knew he was rather awkward, by the way he kept shifting.

The ladies shooed him out. Amberly noted that he looked quite dashing to say the least. He was wearing a white and gold and aquamarine colored outfit. His pants were navy blue, and he wore a white tunic with a tight fitting vest of aqua and gold trim. Amberly was sure he was trying to match her. It made her mind giggle slightly, even though she wasn't really shocked.

The ladies left, and Amberly waited in her room for Dominique to come and fetch her. She had agreed to be his escort after all. As she waited, she wandered out to the balcony to watch the sun give off its newfound shade of orange.

As she watched the waves crash upon the wall, it made her think of a song. She didn't know the name, but she began to sing the most haunting song, it even frightened her a little bit.

_Little does she know_

_That the lover shall die_

_In his own pursuit _

_Of his lover._

_The only man _

_She has ever loved_

_Will fall down at her feet_

_And she'll watch him die._

_Helpless is she,_

_For she knows not_

_What is yet to come_

_Of her lover._

_Blood will flow_

_And stain her soul_

_She'll hate to live_

_Without him._

Amberly knew not what the song meant, nor after a few moments did she even remember it at all. She shrugged. Just then there was a rap at the door, followed by the unmistakable voice of Prince Dominique.

"My fair Princess, are you ready for your grand entrance? We do not want to keep your public waiting any longer," he called to her softly. It seemed like he was almost pleading her to open the door. She ran over to the door, and straitened her dress. She slowly opened the door.

The Prince was handsome, and Amberly had a rush of waves rolling throughout her body. She blushed and smiled at him. He looked her up and down, smiling very politely, but obviously enjoying the sight of her nonetheless. He held out his hand to receive hers.

"You are gorgeous Princess… more than words could describe you."

"My name is Amberly, you are free to call me as you wish however. And the only reason you are being so nice to me is that you are merely trying to get on my good side, because you fear me," Amberly flirted with him. She held out her hand to him and laid it upon his.

"Oh, is that so, Amberly? Well, I best be on my best behavior tonight then," and he kissed her hand. Tingles were making their way up her spine again. She smiled again.

"Very wise of you." The princess could help but to giggle after that. Dominique joined her willingly, and they set out toward the ballroom together.

Amberly held close to his arm the whole way. They had gotten to the entrance of the ballroom a lot sooner than Amberly ever remembered it being. James was visible from the balcony overlooking the large room. He was obviously looking for Amberly, and right as she was about to say something to him, they were being announced. Dominique squeezed her arm a bit, and they walked down the steps slowly, as all the guests eyed the pair. The music was slow, and lilting. Dominique turned to look at Amberly, and Amberly turned her face to his, and their eyes locked, and Amberly could not look away. She felt as though he had taken a hold of her mind and held it to him closely. She couldn't even turn around to look at James to see if he had noticed her.

James looked down at Amberly. She was still as beautiful as he had last seen her only a few minutes before. But she was with a man. He was good looking, and she was holding tightly onto his arm. He saw them lock eyes, and he saw the adoration in Dominique's face. Surely it was the Prince. It could be no one else.

He felt a wave of rage some over him. He felt betrayed by Amberly, for going off with this man. He wasn't a good man. He knew the truth about his past, and what he did. It was almost unspeakable. James was about to turn around, when he saw a woman standing right behind him.

"Young boy, What angers ye s' much?" The lady had a Jamaican accent, and she smelled of herbs and sea salt.

"Who are you?" he asked as he narrowed his eyes mistrustfully at her.

"M' names Tia Dahlma, and you Are James Hoyden, the princess's personal tutor. And now ye be mad at her for findin' anoder man. Is dat not correct?"

"It is, miss. But how do you know all this?"

"Ah, well I am a fortune teller I guess ye could say, and your princess 'appens to be involved with a friend of mine, in the near future."

"Why should I believe you?"

"I neva said ye had to boy, now don' tempt me with the idea of killin' ye on the spot" James gulped and did not doubt her. "Now, yer princess is a bit confused as to whom she loves, but I know who it is at the moment, but if ye go takin' rash actions, ye'll lose her even more than you have now."

James started to cry. Right there on that balcony in front of a fortuneteller named Tia. He loved Amberly, it was true, but now he was uncertain whether she loved him back. Perhaps she loved him not at all; only as a friend. That thought made him cry more.

"Now, child. Weep not de tears of sadness for ye princess, if you are patient, she'll come around. Trust me, young James." Then Tia Dahlma disappeared.

James dried his eyes, scolding him for crying in front of a woman about a girl that would never be his. James fixed his vest, and strode down the ballroom steps toward the direction of the princess. She was dancing with Dominique, not taking her eyes from him. They swirled around the dance floor. Almost every person in the room was staring at them with envy. James had a knot in his stomach, and it pained him every time he saw the princess. Amberly dancing with the Prince just could not help but made him angry and sad all at once.

Trying to be polite he asked Dominique, "May I dance with your fair maiden?"

Dominique recognized him, and said, "Only if my fair maiden agrees to it."

"Oh! I did promise James a dance!" Why didn't she just rip his heart out and admit that when she was around Dominique, she forgot about him completely. Her eyes were still sparkling. Amberly took James' outstretched hand and allowed herself to be swept away by James.

They danced a ballet together. No other couple looked better suited for each other than the two people dancing together on the dance floor at that moment. James knew her steps before she even did them, and was able to compliment her with moves of his own. He lifted her into the air, and at that moment, it looked as if she was going to just fly away from his arms to the sky.

Dominique stared at the pair of them. James couldn't have made it more obvious to the world that he loved Amberly. From the way that he was holding her closely as they danced together, showed that he was very possessive, and very in love with her. Dominique knew this meant trouble for him and his precious Amberly.

James held her close even as the song ended, but there were interrupted by Shanne and Roderick.

"I believe we were promised a dance, Princess," they said together.

"Oh, yes! A dance for you both, also!" and She grabbed Roderick and danced away with him in a simple waltz.

"Shanne is quite besotted with you."

"Oh, really?" she said, not showing too much interest.

"Yes, ever since he met ye he's always daydreaming when he is supposed to be working."

Amberly laughed, "I shall have to take my spell off of him immediately then!" Amberly led Roderick over to a lady on the side that wasn't dancing at all.

"Victoria! Do you see that man over there?" she pointed Shanne out to her.

"Yes? What of him?"

"He needs a dance partner, would you oblige? He is too shy to come and ask you…"

"Oh," and Victoria blushed and went over to him and said, "Hi," to him.

They hit it off well because soon they were dancing together, and looking into each other's eyes, not aware of the surrounding people.

Amberly laughed and Roderick stared in awe, and then chuckled at Shanne's flightiness. "You, Princess are positively devious when it comes to situations like these."

"Thank you, Sir Roderick. Shall I acquaint you with a fine lady also?" she asked teasingly.

"I wouldn't mind if ye did, but ye don't have to, Princess Amberly," he blushed foolishly.

"Alright then!" and she made her way with him over to Lady Cordele, who was sitting alone, and looking stunning in a rose colored dress lined with fine décor. Roderick gulped at the sight of her, and walked over to introduce himself. Amberly knew it would go well, and was watching them closely until someone tapped her on the shoulder. She turned around, and saw James.

"May I have a waltz, Princess?"

"Of course you may!" and she curtsied and let him take her into his strong arms. They danced gracefully, and once they were used to each other's step, James had something to say.

"Why are you torturing me like this, Amberly?" and he barely said it above a whisper.

"How am I torturing you?" she asked, obviously hurt at his words.

"By being with him! It is more than I can take, Amberly! Don't you see that-"

"Your obviously jealous of him, James."

"I don't care! Doesn't it mean anything to you how much I care for you?"

"James, I-I-"

Say no more! You've broken my heart enough!" and he stormed away, letting a few tears make their way down the side of his face.

"James!" she tried to call out, but he didn't hear her cries. He left the ballroom and slammed the large wooden doors. "James…" she whispered to herself.

Dominique went over to her. She looked like a lost cat, just standing there alone, shedding a tear or two over her first lover. Dominique grabbed her arms and swept her off the dance floor. "Is everything alright between you and James?"

"I don't think so, I think he thinks that I have been unfaithful to him."

"You are a couple?" he asked incredulously.

"Um, not out here, lets go into the courtyard where we can be alone.

They went in silence to the courtyard. As they entered, James, who was kneeling on the ground crying, ducked behind a bunch of bushes. Amberly and Dominique entered starting to talk.

"Amberly, what is going on between you two?"

"He- he is the first man I have ever kissed. But he doesn't know that he is my first. I don't believe he's ever asked me."

"You kissed a servant?" he asked, shocked at her.

"Yes, but it was before I met you." James felt a stab in his chest. His heart was truly breaking…

"I am in love with you Amberly, and I won't let James change that."

"Thank you, I certainly fancy you, Dominique, but I am not sure if I love you. My heart was with James first, and I don't know what to do, seeing as he is mad at me." James felt a twinge of guilt, and the stabbing ceased.

"Don't worry about him, I'm sure it will all work out."

"Aren't you afraid of me not loving you back?"

"Of course I am, but wherever your heart lies, I'll respect that. I love you, and that is what lovers do. Make the other one happy."

"I know a few people who would beg to differ."

"I knew you would say something like that, Amberly." And they both laughed a little. Dominique stared at her again. "You look beautiful in that dress."

She looked at his eyes, and saw love there, floating all about, and bearing his soul to her. "Thank you, though I must admit that you look quite dashing yourself."

"I do try, Princess."

"Amberly."

"_Amberly…"_ and then he leaned over to her, and they kissed.

Amberly was shocked at first, but she slowly leaned into him, and put her arms around his neck. He put his arms around her back and held her head, and stroked her sleek hair.

James felt like he was going to die. Watching them kiss, he knew he would die. Die of betrayal, and die of lost love. "AMBERLY!" he shouted at her. He ran at the pair of them.

Amberly looked up, frightened at James. He lunged at Dominique and knocked him to the floor. "How _dare _you put your dirty Spanish hands on her!" and he punched Dominique and the chest.

Dominique doubled over, but regained his ground and punched James right in the back as he turned to speak to Amberly. James only was angered by this, and immediately threw himself at Dominique. They rolled on the ground trying to escape each other's grasp/

"Stop it! The both of you!" and she got into the middle of them. Dominique struggled to be released so he could cease the fighting, but James insisted that he keep hold by grasping his arms tighter.

Finally James let go, and tried to deliver a fatal blow to Dominique's head. As he was swinging down, Amberly threw herself on Dominique, and James hit Amberly in the head.

The last thing Amberly saw was the horrified look on James' face and she was lost to unconsciousness.

When Amberly awoke the next morning Dominique was there leaning over her.

"Oh my god, you are alive!" and he held her tightly. Amberly looked around the room and noticed that more people were there at her side. There was a beautiful woman whom she had never met, a man that held her hand tightly, and her parents. All eyes were on her.

"Where is James?"

Her mother cleared her throat, "He, um, left."

"Left?!"

"Yes, he left."

Amberly was confused as to why he would do that. He would never leave her if she was hurt. Something wasn't right.

"Darling, this is Will and Elizabeth whom we have told you so much about."

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Princess, though, not under the current circumstances," and she curtsied to Amberly.

Will gave her a bow and said, "I hope you will feel better soon. The herbs I gave you should be settling in now."

"Thank you, Will. Would you please tell me how bad it is?"

"Well, ahh-" he started, "it is a bit bloody, but at least it is in your hairline. No one will notice the injury. I don't know if it will scar, but the herbs will help."

"Thank you, William. It is a pleasure meeting you both at last." Amberly tried to get up.

"No, Amberly. You are to stay here while we prepare for the wedding," said her father.

"Am I not allowed to go, Father?" she asked dreading the answer.

"Perhaps if you get some rest, now let's all go and help prepare the wedding!"

"Really, it wasn't necessary to do this for us-" started Elizabeth.

"Oh, posh my dear! You know how offended we were that you gave up you wedding day for us. It is the best way to repay you," replied her father.

Elizabeth blushed, "Thank you both so very much!" Will and Elizabeth walked hand in hand out the door with all the people but Dominique.

"If you don't mind, I do wish to remain with Amberly for a short while. I assure you I will leave if she requests it," and he looked at Amberly.

"No, please let him stay for a little while. His voice comforts me,' she was trying to get her parents to let Dominique stay.

"Of course you may stay. See you in a half hour!" called her mother. Jadis shut the door behind her quietly.

Dominique listened and heard all of the footsteps fade away down the steps. "Amberly, they have locked him up."

"Who?"

"James. Your mother didn't want him to get in the way, and since he bludgeoned you, she figured that you never wanted to see him again anyhow. Jadis saw him hit you, and immediately told your mother. James and I were trying so hard to wake you up, and the blood got all over-" he let a tear slide down his smooth cheek. "I thought you were done for…"

"I am here now,' she said quietly, and wiped the tear away.

"I think they plan on killing James. At least they do not know of him attacking me. It would be a war all over again between our countries. I'll never tell, don't worry."

"Would you help me release James?" she asked him still holding his hand.

"If your parents refuse, I shall. Ask them first."

"Alright. I want him to be at the wedding anyhow. If I did break him out, he would have to be hidden, and I'd have to send him off no matter what, then."

"I know. Now you must sleep, and I will part from your side. But only for the time being, only a short while, my Princess." He closed her eyes, and she slipped away to dreams…

**A/N:**

There, that was a long one! Next chapter will have Jack and Amberly in it! Woot woot!

Your loving writer,

Princess Amberly


	12. Chapter 12: Runaway Rescue?

Thanks so much to all my reviewers and pm's! I'd like to personally thank the following people: **Saphalina Sparrow, Sparrow's Swann, Captain-Dagger, Miss Pirate Princess, One-Hot-Pirate-Chick, By Victoria, Flame of Fury, CrystalizedHeart, Anaharath, Leah Day, and baby blue eyes10. Thanks **for your support and feedback guys! These people keep me going! Along with the other people around like Captain Davy Jones who messaged me a few times, along with Pippin's Lady Knight who helped me a bit! Thanks to all!

This is your New Years gift, so enjoy it, and feel free to cry…

**Chapter 12: Runaway Rescue?**

Jack took another long swig of rum. He didn't know why he was so depressed. Perhaps the party they had the day previous had left this evening dull and boring. Not even the rum he was drinking had lightened his mood in the slightest. It tasted acrid and unsatisfying, unlike the usual sweet and euphoric feeling it restored to him.

"Cap'n, wha's botherin' ye?" asked Gibbs, who was standing on the steps by the wheel of the Pearl, where Jack was standing. Stroking it mindlessly, as if in a trance.

As Jack snapped back to full consciousness from his own thoughts, he replied, "Not sure meself, Gibbs. It is puzzling me a bit as well."

"P'rhaps it is only the dullness after a good time of enjoyment. Right amusin' that was, Jack."

"Aye, don' be expectin' more of that that any time soon. It's yer turn next," Jack countered.

"That's not fair!" Gibbs exclaimed.

"I think it is. The one that does the entertaining should in fact be entertained himself by the man who was watching the original entertaining man should therefore be entertained by other said man in all fairness, savvy?"

"Uhmmm… yes?" Gibbs said hesitantly. "Anyhow, yer a much better entertainer than I be."

"I know, but all the same, you are better at making a fool of yerself than I am."

"P'rhaps." There was silence for a time between the two. Jack looked up at the stars and a worried look crossed his handsome, weathered face. His eyes clouded with worry and superstition that Gibbs couldn't quite understand the meaning behind.

"I'm going t' go grab a drink. D'ye want t' come, Jack?"

"Nah, mate. I'd best go to me cabin and figure out where to go from here after that lovely wedding of Will's."

"Any ideas, sir?"

"Not a single one. Except I have some unfinished business that I'd like to take care of… but it can wait. Treasure hunting and looting some ships'll cheer me up in no time."

Gibbs gave Jack a serious look. "Are ye sure about that, Jack? Life's not all about stealing. As I'm sure ye know much better than I do meself, not all treasure is silver and gold." And with that he walked away.

Jack walked back over to the wheel. He had wandered away from it while talking to Gibbs. Jack looked deeply at the palace. He saw the lights and heard the music echoing in the distance.

Jack threw his rum bottle into the ocean in bitterness. A slight bit shocked at his own hostility over seemingly nothing. Jack shook it off and walked down the steps of the pearl to his cabin towards the stern of the ship.

_Morning at the castle…_

"James!"

"Amberly?!"

"It is me! Have they harmed you?"

"A slight bit, but it is not anything I won't recover from, Princess."

"Amberly." With that he burst into tears.

"I am so sorry for what I did! I don't blame you if you send me personally to the gallows."

"I will do no such thing. You mustn't act that rashly again. You really scared me, James."

"I'm sorry Amberly. I feel like a monster."

"Enough for now, James, we have to release you now. Strom? You may unlock the cell now." Strom stepped into view and put the right key noisily in the heavy lock. A loud click clashed against the walls hurting Amberly's ears. She covered them quickly. It was too late to save them the noise, however.

James rushed to her, but managed to restrain himself from the strong surge of love he had felt toward Amberly.

"Come James. I insist upon you attending the wedding of Elizabeth and William. They are friends of the kingdom."

"I accept the kind offer." He knew she would have invited that foul Dominique to attend also. No doubt she was falling into his illusions. Anger overtook him, but he did his best to hide it.

James let Amberly lead him out of the dungeons. He was glad to be out of there. It was dark and cold. Not to mention wet.

"James, this is where I leave you until the festivities later. I'm sure you can make it back to your chambers without my help. I need to ready myself for the wedding."

James grabbed her arm and pulled her back to him as she tried to leave. "Amberly…"

"What is it James? Why are you looking at me like that?"

"I wanted to tell you something…"

"Then please do so. I am in a bit of a hurry."

"I love you, Amberly. I love you like I have loved no other. Sometimes you are the only one that keeps me alive. I would like to ask you to marry me."

Amberly gave him a stricken look, as though he had just slapped her. "Oh, James! Oh… no! No no no! Why did you ask me? Why?" and she fled in the direction of her bedchambers.

James came to realized what he had just done. He had scared the princess by asking her to marry him. He was only a lowly servant. Obviously only a servant to her; nothing that would ever amount to anything in her eyes.

He was deeply hurt, but he found it in his heart to at least attend the wedding. Perhaps to offer an apology for his rash actions. He walked to his bedchamber, his feet trudged along as if he beared the weight of the world.

_In the Princess's bedchamber…_

Amberly flung herself onto her bed and cried. How could James have done this? He had jeopardized everything. All these men were just playing with her heart. Gently torturing her until she could bear it no longer. She screamed. Screamed for all that had happened this spring. All the events that lead up to this moment.

Victoria came rushing in to Amberly's bedchamber with three maids in tow.

"Amberly! Amberly what is wrong?"

"I am a girl! That is what is wrong!" and she buried her face in her cushions.

Victoria was perplexed, but understood that Amberly needed some time to herself to heal from whatever emotional injury that had been bestowed upon her. She ushered all of the maids out and dismissed them to their duties.

She herself went off to go help with preparations for the wedding wherever she was needed. Making herself useful.

_Later on…_

Amberly had wiped her face free of the once was tears. She allowed Victoria to enter to assist her with her gown. This one was a dramatic change from what she usually wore. It was a rich maroon lined with gold. It was slimming on her, and she wished not to wear a corset. She wanted to be free for once.

Amberly was escorted to the entrance to the church, whereupon she met Dominique. His eyes sparkled at the sight of her. Amberly tripped on the hem of her dress, and sprawled right at Dominique's feet. Dominique bent down to pick her up. As he grabbed her right arm, James appeared very concernedly at her left. They both lifted her up together.

"Amberly…"

"Release me, please, both of you. Oh, my what a tumble! How embarrassing!" The court ladies tittered but said naught to her.

Dominique glared at James. Dominique held out his arm for Amberly and she gladly took it, gliding in and taking the front pew.

After all the numerous guests had filed in and taken their appropriate pews, Will walked in with all the groomsmen in line in front of him. He looked handsome as he walked up the aisle. Amberly now knew why Elizabeth must have fallen for him. All of him was willingly bared for the world to see. You knew in an instant that he was honest, headstrong, faithful, loving, brave, and polite. It almost made Amberly's heart break on how fortunate Elizabeth was. Everyone stood as the bride made her entrance. Her gown was beautiful and flowing. Like a graceful swan she carried herself down the aisle to William.

The veil almost completely hid her face. The train that flowed behind her was held by Victoria and other maids.

There was a man that caught her eye. She knew he was not a man of nobility. He was standing next to William Turner, who was now reciting his vows to Elizabeth. The man had brown dreadlocked hair with a red bandana securing it. There were numerous trinkets adorning it. Oddly still, he had his beard braided. This man was very odd, but he had a certain roguish charm to him.

_A/N: There you go. There is Jack and Amberly for ye…_

Jack was there in the royal church. At the altar watching Elizabeth and Will unite themselves in marriage. Elizabeth requested that he wear a suit so he wouldn't stand out like a sore thumb. He had replied by stating that he would stick out no matter what because he was Captain Jack Sparrow, savvy?

There was a girl in the front pew. He assumed she was royalty because of the way she sat. She was obviously looking him over and studying him closely. He tried not to chuckle as he gave her a wink and she flushed to a very bight red to the point where her skin matched her dress. Jack liked to make the ladies blush.

He noticed that she was sitting beside a man. He held her hand tightly as he watched the ceremony. He saw the young royal lean over to the girl and mouth "Princess" to her. They talked in whispers, but now Jack knew whom he had winked at. He flirted with the Princess… Amberly was it? He was sure that was it. Jack turned back to watch Elizabeth and Will light the candle together and did not look at the princess until the two were wed. There was just a lot of boring talk from the priest person. He had a monotone, and it would have been rude to ask him to shut his face at a wedding, so Jack was forced to remain quiet during this lovely little ceremony. Jack remembered the time he pretended to be a priest. Good times… he thought he was a much better priest than the usual boring monotoned one. At least he had shaken things up a bit, and he hoped that the priest didn't recognize him from the last time they had met…

Amberly could not help but stare at the man that had winked at her earlier. He was so peculiar. He might have been a pirate, and Will invited him. Perhaps that was it.

Dominique squeezed her hand, seeing as they were all forced to endure the long drawlings of the priest, they might as well try to remain awake for the kiss. She gazed at him. She knew something was deeply troubling him.

James glared at the pair of them. Amberly and Dominique perfectly matched in clothing. He despised Dominique, and he was determined to inform the princess on what he had done to the last girl he had taken a fancy to. She'd never want to look at his face again.

"You may kiss the bride." With that, Will and Elizabeth were finally married. After all they had gone through together, they were finally one. Together until the end of time.

Amberly cried at their happiness as they walked arm in arm down the aisle. They were so well suited to each other. All Elizabeth had to do was to follow her heart. It told her who her soul mate was. Amberly longed for that feeling; feeling confidant on who your heart truly belonged to.

Amberly rose up from her pew and followed the procession out the door to the adjoining palace for the reception and gift giving.

James caught her eyes on her way out. He was at the back of the church, and was waiting for Amberly to notice him. As much as he wanted to walk directly up to the princess and apologize, he had to wait for his pew to rise. Rising too early was almost a certain death by beheading.

_In the evening…_

Amberly and Dominique swirled across the ballroom floor in an elegant dance. It was not a waltz, but merely a made up one that allowed the pair of them to invent new moves and to wow the audience that had gathered around them watching with interest.

Dominique lifted Amberly up in the air to do her turns, she made the audience gaze at her in awe, wondering how she could repeatedly bend and flex without any sign of tiring. Dominique was tired from lifting her so much, and Amberly asked him to stop. They bowed and curtsied to their audience and made their way out onto the large balcony.

Dominique let her hand go, and she stared out at the ocean with her turquoise eyes fixated on the last slip of sun visible on the rolling waves.

"Amberly, this visit has been the best time of my life. I got to know you. I know now that this war is all wrong for everyone. And I would like to end it by asking you to come away with me to Spain. As my bride."

"Oh, Dominique! You know I do care for you, but James has asked me the same question today. I am not sure where my heart lies at all."

"Princess, whatever you choose, at least promise that hostility will not overcome us."

"Dominique, you know as well as I do that I cannot make that promise. We are at war. Both of our countries, even though it was unwise of Spain to allow you to come here, I have really enjoyed your presence here at the castle."

"When will you give me an answer?"

"Right now." He took her hand in his, and he took out the ring he had brought for her from Spain.

"Princess Amberly of England, will you do me the honor or becoming my bride?"

"I-"

"Amberly! No!" James ran out at the pair of them. He knew he must have asked her by the way he was kneeling at her feet with a ring in his hand.

"James!" she gasped.

"He killed the last girl he courted! Killed her! And she was carrying his child!"

"What?!"

"Amberly! It was an accident! I didn't mean to do it! There were robbers-" Dominique tried to explain.

"Don't let him lie to you Amberly! He wants to take you away and kill you to get back at England!" James shouted at her.

"I would never hurt you Amberly! You must believe me!"

"She won't listen to your pleas for mercy! Now she knows just what kind of a monster you are!" and James drew his sword that he had hidden. Dominique was weaponless. He grabbed the staff that had just happened to be on the wall. It smelled of spicy herbs and sweat. Dominique used it to defend himself.

Amberly screamed at the two of them, "You idiots! This solves nothing! Do either of you expect to gain my love by killing the other? Not very intelligent of the two of you! Weevils!"

James glanced at Amberly and saw the pain this was causing her. He decided to end it with a nice hard blow to Dominique's side. Dominique staggered back, blood flowing freely from the gash he had just received.

"Dominique! No!" James raised his sword to deliver the final blow, but Amberly threw herself in the way, causing him to try to halt the sword. It struck Dominique's arm instead. "James! What has come over you? You're the monster!"

A guard came rushing out with his sword drawn ready to strike the offender. Dominique leaped off of the ground and grabbed it from him. He whirled around until he got a clear shot of James. He lunged at him and put the sword right through his chest.

"No! James! Dominique?! Why? No!" she then rushed over to James. It was a fatal wound; even she knew that there was no help for him now. His blood stained her dress slightly; it was the color of blood after all. "James! James can you hear me?!"

"Yes. I can Princess."

"You are a fool!"

"A fool who loves you." With this Amberly burst into tears and cried into his neck. Dominique dropped the sword he was holding to the ground. He backed away and ran to get help.

"I care for you too James."

"I can't marry you Amberly, I know that I'm done for. Will you wear this ring? It is the last thing I can give to you. I just wanted to tell you that I'll always love you. Even in the afterlife."

"I will wear it." She said, choking back her sobs. "Put it on the middle finger, we aren't married."

He let a tear fall into the pool of blood below him. "I know, Amberly." He paused, his breath going ragged and shallow. "I- I am leaving—now. Goodbye- my love."

She let out a frightened scream, "Oh, goodbye James!" and she kissed him. She felt the life leave him, and his mouth grew slack. He didn't kiss her back anymore. She got up, and reached down to close his dead eyes. Dominique returned; far too late. She glared at him. Dominique was also crying.

"Le he perdido, mi amor."

"Yes, you have." And she ran to the edge of the balcony. Putting one foot on top of the railing, she prepared to jump. Dominique realized what she was trying to do.

"Amberly! Don't do it!"

"I'll do what I please! And she gave a high leap to plunge to the ocean below.

Dominique sprinted a few short paces and caught her hand as she was falling, attempting to kill herself. "Amberly! Hold on!"

"Release me! This instant!"

"Never!"

"Do as I say!"

"I can't!"

"Let go!"

"No!"

She pulled up her other arm and struck his good arm really hard with her fist. It jolted him enough to have Amberly slip from his hand.

"AMBERLY!"

She crashed to the waves and rocks below.

_Early in the morning…_

"Heave to mates! Let's get out of this port now," said Jack. There was a busy noise heard all over the deck.

Amberly realized that she wasn't dead. There was a black ship that wasn't too far away. If she could sneak on board, then she could be rid of this place forever. She wanted the freedom that pirates had. No one to tell them which way to go, or what to wear. She pulled herself up. She was still in her dress, but it didn't have any blood on it anymore. She half expected sharks to have eaten her for it, along with other scary creatures.

Her head ached terribly from the crash of the ocean. She walked on the beach to the lagoon where the ship was tied down. Men scrambled down the lines to the beach to untie them. One of the crewmates caught sight of her.

"Captain! We've got a lady down here, sir!"

"A what?"

"A lady."

"Really? Where?"

"Over yonder," and he pointed to her.

Jack swung down onto the sand and walked towards her. "Milady. What brings you here?"

"I- I wish to leave England with you on your ship," Amberly stuttered to him. This was the same man who was at the altar and winked at her. He obviously did not recognize her, because he certainly didn't show it.

"Do ye now. Why do ye wish to leave, young missy?"

"Because, now will you offer me passage?"

"To where?"

"It doesn't matter to me. I wish to stay on your ship for as long as is necessary."

"I see… what is your name, miss…"

"You may call me Fallon."

"That's not yer name. Ye best start tellin' the truth, luv. No harm can possibly come from that."

"I told you my name, Jack."

"It is Captain Jack to you Miss Fallon. Welcome to the Pearl," and he stuck out an arm for her. She took it and they shook hands.

"Thank you Captain. I appreciate the help. I'll work just as good as your other crewmembers, if not harder."

"I'm sure you will. Gents! Will and Elizabeth are here to say goodbye!" when Amberly heard this, she immediately ran to the Pearl and shimmied up the rope ladder and hid on deck.

"Jack! Are you sure you must leave?"

"Yes, Lizzie. Time for ole' Jack to take his leave."

"Well, if you must. We look forward to our next adventure with you, Jack."

Will and Jack shook hands. "Goodbye Jack. We'll miss you for sure."

"Me too mate, me too. I also have a bit of a wedding gift for the both of you. Another one as it were. Mates! Throw down the present if you will." The crew then sent a huge trunk full of something heavy hurtling down to the beach.

"What _is_ that?" asked Will.

"Well open it up, eunuch, and maybe you'll find out, eh?"

Will and Elizabeth opened it up and found a mound of gold in it, along with some documents in little folded letters neatly organized considering the harassment it had just received.

"Thank you Jack! Now we will miss you all the more!" Elizabeth gave him a hug. She pulled away and gave him a nod and went back to her new husband's side.

"Good day all!" and Jack walked back to the rope he had used to get off of the Black Pearl. The crew pulled and Jack flew back onto the deck with a nice dull thud when he landed, toppling over himself. "I'm all right, mates! Get back to yer honeymoon, now. That is an order!"

"Goodbye Jack!" they both called. Will and his beloved walked away in the direction of the castle.

Jack stared at the new recruit. "Okay, missy, they're gone. What were ye hiding from them for?"

"Because they knew me," Amberly replied sullenly. She hated to lie to this man who had taken her in, but it was necessary. As soon as they lost sight of England, she would reveal herself for who and what she really was.

"You're a right pretty thing aren't you?"

"I get that a lot, but don't get the impression that flattery will work on me."

"I like ye already, Miss Fallon."

"I like you already too, but that is mostly on account that you allowed me to stay on your beautiful ship. What is her name?"

"She is called the Black Pearl. You are a feisty one aren't you. At least you are not easily intimidated. Can ye unfurl a sail?"

"I can try… Captain."

"That'll do then, Miss Fallon."

"Please call me Fallon. It saves time and breath."

"Fallon, then."

"Captain. I will see you in time," and Amberly shimmied up the ropes where Gibbs was busily untying someone else's knots.

"Damn that incompetent boy to Davy Jones…"

"I can do that, sir."

"My name is Mr. Gibbs young lassie, but you can just call me Gibbs. Everyone does."

"I am called Fallon. It is a pleasure to meet you."

"Same to you, Miss Fallon."

She untied the knot he was fiddling with by pulling the loose string that had found its' way onto Gibbs wrist.

"Thanks, Fallon."

"Think nothing of it, Gibbs."

"Aye. Let's get these sails unfurled. All ye have to do is untie the knots an' let them go."

"I had gathered that much for myself, thanks."

"Ye just have to be careful that ye don't-"

Amberly was struck by the bar above her head. She had loosened the wrong knot, and it had brought the heavy wooden log on her head. Luckily for her it caught her, and she only had her head hurt worse than it was already, and the wind knocked out of her. Once she regained her breath she was laughing. She was laughing so hard that tears were coming down her face.

She rolled off of her log and laughed with her face to the sky. The crew joined in, and Jack even had a good chuckle. Perhaps she was useful for something after all.


	13. Chapter 13: You Scoundrel!

A/N: Thanks to all of my readers, and also to my awesome and supportive reviewers! You guys rock! I feel bad for killing off James, but this fic reflects my life somewhat, so James had to go. Don't et me wrong, it isn't directly reflecting my life, but like it reflects the shadow of my life. So basically it means that it has my life's influence, but is not about it directly.

So sorry it took me so long to update! I had to be undistracted for finals, and I'm here again! I also have another fic that I alternate between this one. It is a fanfic for the Books of Abarat, which is called Absolute Midnight. It is my prediction of what Book three of Abarat will be, which is most likely going to be called Absolute Midnight, hence my awesome title. Even if you haven't read the book read it and let me know what you think of it. Some of it is hard to understand if you haven't read them, but it is pretty self-explanatory for the most part.

**This chapter is dedicated to Saphalina** for letting me use her name in a future chapter. Feel free to be jealous of her. She gets a really juicy part! I'll be accepting cameos later, but there is no need to send them in now. When Chapter 15 is here, then submit them, but not until then, please! Thanx, loves! I would also like to mention a new reviewer, Jazmin B. Thanks, deary!

**Chapter 13: You Scoundrel!**

It was the afternoon and the sun was beating down on Amberly's back.

"Well, Fallon. I see you have a need for a new wardrobe. I have some extra-" Jack Sparrow started.

"Oh, yes. That… do you have a knife?"

"What kind of a pirate would I be without a knife on me at all times?"

"A strange one, and you are teetering on the border line of that, Captain," she replied to him.

"A jester, eh? Well, here's yer knife. What are you going to do with it though?

"Perhaps if you would just wait a minute, you would see," she said in mock annoyance.

"Be nice to the Captain, and make him happy. Those are your orders, which you are so adamant on ignoring."

She laughed at him, at the absurdity of flirting after what had just happened to her yesterday. She took the knife and cut her dress in a diagonal line starting from her thigh all the way down to her calf. She then pulled her arm out of the sleeve and told jack to cut it at the elbow on each side. He did, and she put her arms back inside. It was suitable for a pirate princess, which is what she basically was now.

"Captain? Do you have a belt that would go with this? A tan one, perhaps?"

"I do. Just wait a moment." And he went to his cabin and pulled a tan colored belt out of his trunk. He came back over with the new belt in his hand. "Will this do, Miss Fallon?"

"Yes, and just Fallon if you please."

"Fallon, you will address me as Captain if we want to be so picky on our titles, then."

"Very well _Captain._"

"Fallon. If that really is your name."

"What's it to you? Why do you care?"

"Because you happen to be on my crew, savvy? And no crew member of mine is going to pull shackles on me without my knowing about it."

"Well, Captain Sparrow, I suppose you shall just have to figure it out for yourself, for I doubt you have much power of persuasion."

Jack laughed at her and said, "Fallon! I'm Captain Jack Sparrow."

"So?"

Jack hesitated. No one had ever said that to him, usually they just stared at him stupidly, or glared; depending on which side of his you were on. Jack just shrugged and turned around, giving Gibbs the perfect chance to explain how great the infamous Captain Jack Sparrow was.

"Besides," she shouted after him, "If I had shackles to put on you, you'd already be in them!"

Jack came back holding some rum after Gibbs had finished his obviously fake story of how Jack got off a godforsaken island in three days. It went something like Jack had found a group of mermaids, and promised them jewels and men to love them if they would take him to Tortuga to get them. And if they help a human, they mermaids get a wish. They all wished to be human forevermore once they got him there and never married, preferring to be whores and have fifty men if they wanted to. Ridiculous.

"Fallon, are you much of a cook?" Jack asked. The crew looked hopefully at her.

"I've never cooked a thing in my life, Captain."

"Ah, gents! A fine runaway noble," the crew chuckled, but looked disappointed nonetheless. "We'd best see if you are any good at… other things, eh?"

Amberly felt as if she had just been slapped in front of the entire British army by the village idiot. "How dare you! I couldn't possibly- Let me off!" she ran to the railing on the side and climbed on it, preparing to jump off.

"Ye don't want to be doin' that, mate."

"And why wouldn't I?" she said defiantly.

"Perhaps if ye'd look down at the sharks, you'd see that they think they're going to get a free meal, self served. Now come off of that rail! I was only joking!"

"No you weren't!" Amberly looked down, and sure enough, the sharks were swarming, and swimming alongside the Black Pearl, waiting for her to jump.

Amberly froze and gripped all the tighter on the stray frayed rope she was holding.

"Fallon!" Jack shouted. "Fallon! I command you to get off the rails! Get on deck, Fallon!"

As Amberly tried to turn around, her shoe slipped on the freshly polished rails, not being able to grip it properly, and it sent her falling towards the dangerous waters below. She grasped quickly for anything, something to keep her from falling to her death in the open jaws of the hungry sharks. Amberly took hold of the stray rope that was still within her reach, but her hand burned because it was sliding down the rope, and she wasn't able to grip it properly. She threw up her other hand to grasp it better but it caught something else instead. She looked up and saw Jack calling the crew over to help him. The crew ran over with spears for the sharks and arms for pulling Amberly back up. The sharks were getting ambitious, and leaped at Amberly and one small one snapped one of her shoes right off of her foot where it had been dangling. One more shark tried the same thing, and Amberly managed to plant her heel into the side of its face, drawing blood from it, making the other sharks mutinous, and eating the bleeding shark instead.

The crew helped Jack pull her up on deck, and let her go. Jack still held onto her so she could stand up properly. She looked at Jack and fell into his shoulder, and wrapped her arms around his neck for support. She was crying. Jack awkwardly patted her lightly on the back. She held tight to neck.

Jack rolled his eyes at how pathetic she was being, because Jack had survived far worse things than that. Gibbs made a kissy face at the captain; which merited him a glare from Jack. He scooped "Fallon" up and intended to carry her to her new quarters.

Jack Sparrow had not gone five steps when she lifted her face. She had been laughing this whole time.

"Now that- ha ha!- is adventure!" and the crew was shocked, because even they would have been at least avoiding the water after a particular experience like that. "Put me- down, Jack."

The crew stared at her as though she was insane, but they eventually laughed, she reminded them of Jack a little bit. Jack did seem to laugh at danger a lot.

After a good laugh, Jack looked at her seriously. "You disobeyed a direct order, Fallon."

"What?! Not intentionally! I tried to turn around! I slipped!" she said incredulously.

Ignoring her completely Jack said, "And disobeying orders gets you a punishment. I'll let you off easy this time, because it is yer day, but the next time you disobey the punishment will be more… severe. You will polish the wheel until I can see your face and mine on it."

Her mouth was still open confused as to why he was doing this to her. Oh, it must be his way of getting at her. Well, he wasn't going to get her so easy. "Very well, Captain Sparrow, " she said smartly, "where is the polish?"

Anamaria grabbed her hand, "Follow me, Fallon." Amberly allowed herself to be led away. Jack watched her go, and as soon as she was out of sight, Jack went up to his wheel, steering his ship back on course.

Anamaria took Amberly to a closet with various supplies. There was a tin the size of a candy box that Anamaria plucked from the shelf. It had the smell of wood and oil to it. Amberly selected a dark rag and followed Anamaria back to the main deck.

Amberly walked across the slightly swaying deck over to the wheel where Jack just _happened _to be standing.

"Jack, I need you to move. You told me to polish the wheel. It is quite impossible to do it with you in the way."

"Captain Jack, love."

She sighed at him, "Captain Sparrow, would you be so kind as to move?"

"Well, I am not moving, Fallon, so I suppose you shall just have to work around me," he smirked at her, giving her his devilish smile.

"You're not serious!"

"Oh, but I am."

"You scoundrel.

He kept smiling, now it just emanated mischief. "Hop to it, then."

She sighed again. First she polished the sides and the rungs as far as she could, but Jack was in the way, and the wheel was so large, she couldn't reach. She wouldn't give Jack Sparrow the satisfaction of seeing her so easily defeated.

After at least half an hour of thorough polishing of the parts of the wheel she could reach. Amberly finally figured out why he refused to move.

"Captain, I cannot polish with you in the way."

'I already told you, Fallon, I'm not moving."

"Stubborn!" she said haughtily. She ducked under Jack's arms, obviously completely annoyed with him, and polished with renewed vigor.

"No need to be angry, luv. I just can't trust you to polish the wheel and steer me ship at the same time, savvy?"

"Oh, sure. Whatever you say, Captain," she remarked sarcastically.

"I liked the sound of that. Say it again."

"No."

Jack pouted, and then said, "You missed the whole bottom."

She huffed at him and went on her knees to scrub it. This was pathetic. A regal princess who once had so much was now reduced to a scrubbing wench on a pirate ship.

Jack liked it when she was trying to be angry with him.

Amberly stood up once she had finished the bottom part of the wheel and returned to polishing the top.

"Captain, move your hands. I can't polish you."

"Say please."

"Please."

"Like you mean it, luv."

"Please?"

Jack moved his hands to the very top of the wheel so that his arms were wrapped around Amberly's shoulders.

"That isn't what I meant, Jack."

"Just relax, Fallon." She laughed at him.

Amberly finished polishing. She grabbed the tin of polish was about to pull out of Jack's arms, but Jack stopped her.

He nudged her to face him. Amberly looked at him. They were uncomfortably close. Jack smiled at her and asked, "Haven't you ever wanted to steer a real pirate ship?"

"She looked him straight into his chocolate colored eyes and said quietly, "Perhaps."

"Then have at it."

Amberly turned to the wheel and held it next to where Jack was holding it. The newly polished wheel was smooth, and she felt the salty sea breeze blow her still silky hair into Jack's face.

"I love this," she whispered.

Jack could just picture the look on her face. That look of complete intoxication and pleasure as the wind caressed her. He said very quietly to her ear, "I do too, love."

"This is one of the best feelings ever."

"Look Fallon. You polished it so well I can see your face and mine in it. I think you did it right."

"Thanks-" she suddenly realized what was happening. Jack was being tricky. Amberly felt like she was betraying her heart. She thought of James, and despite of her efforts they came all the same. She grabbed the rag and polish and fled to her room.

Tears were her weakness, and she cried for James, and Dominique, her parents, her home, and her brother.

Did her parents know about what happened? What about Dominique? Was he beheaded? Or did he return to Spain with a new hunger for revenge on her beautiful country? Her country…

_Later on that evening…_

Amberly left her shoes behind in her room. As she went past the crew, all sleeping in their hammocks, obviously made by themselves, she thought why she was given a bed. Was it because Jack was interested in her? Would he take it from her once he lost his interest? He certainly seemed lusty enough. Perhaps that is how he had charmed his way into her heart- NO! What was wrong with her? Why was she thinking this way? Was this a new way of grieving? Running to another man? A _pirate_?!

Amberly angrily pushed away her tears, not wishing to cry anymore. Her stomach twisted and coiled like a caged snake struggling to break free. She walked over to the railing and stared out at the sea. It seemed the same, but different. Perhaps it was her who was changing. Staring out across the vast waters of the Atlantic Ocean she wondered where they were going, and what the future held. She sighed and climbed up the rigging, to get a higher view of the ocean, and the sun's last moments of twilight.

Jack had seen Fallon out on deck, gazing into the sea. He watched her light hands rest on the Pearl's rail, and saw her climb up the ebony rigging. She stopped halfway up and turned to face the ocean again, he got an idea…

_(A/N: uh oh!)_

Amberly watched the waves crash against the Black Pearl and listened to the rhythmic creak of the gently rocking ship. It gave her a flashback…

_James was lying in a thick pool of mud on the side of the road. _

"_Amberly! Don't come after me! I'm stuck! I don't want you stuck too!"_

"_But James! I won't just leave you here!"_

"_Go! Get help"_

"_I won't-"_

"_Amberly!"_

_She ignored him and threw herself into the thick ooze, ruining her new dress. _

"_Bloody hell! Amberly! Get out!"_

"_No!" and she grabbed hold of his collar trying to swim him out. It was no use, the mud was too thick and too airtight. Now they were both stuck. _

"_James! We're stuck"_

"_No kidding. Why didn't you listen to me?"_

"_Because I'm stubborn, that's why. Let's call for help, perhaps the guards can hear us now. HELP!"_

"_Help!"_

_A smell of spicy herbs and fervent perspiration filled Amberly's senses as a lone staff was extended towards her. The woman holding it had dark skin and metallic green clothes. Amberly grasped the proffered staff and held tightly to it. The woman pulled until she had gotten Amberly far enough to have a good hold on the edge of the large puddle. _

_The woman was gone before the Princess could thank her. She pulled James out of the mud as the guards came over to help them to their feet. _

Jack had climbed up to the sails, and quietly snuck up on Amberly. She was still staring out at the sea as Jack was right above her. He took his leap down at her, intending to scare her out of her wits as payback from earlier.

Out of nowhere Jack leaped just below Amberly. She screeched loudly as she was thrown off of the rigging, arms flailing wildly, and strait into the water.

"JACK SPARROW! YOU DEVIL OF A CAPTAIN!" This exclamation no doubt woke up the crew, and they sleepily trudged onto the deck to see what had caused such a screech.

Amberly gasped in the freezing cold water, and spit the water out of her mouth and nose. "Jack! You get me back on deck this instant!"

"Sorry, love! Just wanted to scare you!" he called down to her.

"Well unfortunately for you it-" Amberly stopped as she saw a dorsal fin poke out of the water 10 feet away from her. "SHARK!" Amberly screamed, "Jack! Help!"

Jack saw it too, and tossed a rope down to her. He missed her and had to try again, but it was too late, the shark was right next to her.

Amberly was scared out of her wits, but she forced herself not to faint because she didn't want to die unconscious. The shark brushed against her legs, and Amberly screamed in shock. It was smooth. Sharks aren't smooth; they feel like sand on a rock, dolphins were smooth. The dolphin poked its' head out of the water, smiling its' dolphin smile.

Amberly was so relieved, she hugged the sea creature. It chittered happily and turned around, sticking its dorsal fin to her hand. Amberly understood. She held onto the dolphin's fin and it pulled her to the rope, holding it in its' mouth.

"Gibbs, get us a fish for this new lover of Fallon's. He deserves a reward!"

"Aye, sir!" Gibbs saluted.

He tossed the salted fish to Cotton, who gave it to Jack. Jack dropped it to the Dolphin below. "Hold tight, Fallon! We're pulling you up!"

The crew gave a long hard tug, but since Amberly did not weigh as much as Jack, they pulled to hard and Amberly sailed out of the water. Cotton reached out and caught her arm, though she slammed into the side, and Cotton pulled her up with ease.

Amberly immediately began to inspect her self for broken bones. She checked her whole left side. "Lucky, lucky, lucky," she said as she moved over each spot. "Nothing is broken!"

The crew nodded lazily and slowly went back to their cots, obviously tired.

Jack remembered the saying he had once heard from Gibbs. 'Hell hath no fury like a woman's scorn'.

Amberly turned on Jack, "You gutless miser! What was the point in doing that?! What were you thinking?"

"Revenge."

"Revenge?" she asked, "Oh yes, that is a perfectly reasonable reason to be throwing me off the side of the ship," she shouted sarcastically. "Jack, whatever you hope to gain from me I shall never know, but I can assure you it will only end in pain for you."

"I'll take that bet."

"I didn't bet anything."

"We'll make one. If I can get you to warm up to me, then you will sleep in my cabin for as long as you remain on my ship; but if you can somehow magically resist me, then I'll let you steer me ship to wherever you like, savvy? We'll test it once we reach out destination."

She stared at him with uncertainty, then said, "Very well Captain Sparrow, I accept that bet." She held out her hand to him.

Jack pulled out his knife and pricked the tip of her finger, and Amberly pulled away. "What was that for?"

"To seal the bet. Pirates code, ye know." Jack pricked his finger also, and held it to Amberly's bleeding finger and pressed them together.

"Wh-!? I'M GOING TO GET A DISEASE!" Jack rolled his eyes at her. "Sticks and stones, luv."

"Sticks and stones indeed!"

Jack could tell she was only angry with him to make him think she had no feelings for him at all. She was a terrible liar.

"Fallon?! What are you doing?!" She had taken a rough metal tool, and used it to peel the paint off of the Black Pearl. "This is my ship! I gave no orders for you to maul it!"

"Ugh! I'm only peeling the paint off to repaint it you numbskull! Because in case you haven't noticed, the Pearl is in a miserable condition."

Jack paused, "Well, carry on then." And turned to his wheel, stroking it in an attempt to make her mad at him. She paid him no heed, for she was busily filing the paint off of the rails.

"_You'll see Captain Sparrow… Just you wait." _And Amberly laughed out loud as she filed, but it was so quiet Jack didn't hear it.

_A/N: There… it took me a long while to finish it, but it is done! Yay! Keep reviewing my lovelies! _

_Your Loving Writer,_

_Princess Amberly_


	14. Chapter 14: A Prize Well Earned

Wow, I have been absent haven't I? Sorry luvys! I promise to update more often! I have been so busy with school and all that jazz it has been a lot squeezing in all of my activities into 24 hours! Lol, anyways hope you enjoy!

P.S. I figured out a while ago that Tia Dahlma and Davy Jones have the same music box/ locket thingy. I can't wait for Pirates World's End! Can't wait, can't wait! Am very excited! Captain-Dagger gets to see it early because she lives in Europe… makes me jealous! Oh well, as long as I get to see it, and no one tells me how it is I'll be fine. No! Don't tell me! Lalalalalala! I can't hear you! Laaalalalalala!

Lol, I am strange…

**Chapter 14: Bets Please!**

The sky was overcast in a dark gray cloud that towered over sea, making all seem dark and bleak that day. A chill wind pushed itself over Amberly's face, and nipped at her exposed legs. Most of the crew was below decks, but those who were forced to stay on deck tried their best to ignore the cold.

"_At least _they_ have pants on…" _Amberly muttered bitterly to herself. At least she had kept the sleeves on, or she surely would have been freezing by now. Jack was at the wheel as always humming and smiling to himself. Amberly smiled at him in spite of herself and her bet to him. She turned back and looked at the sea behind them. It looked as gray and dismal as the sky. The waves were higher than normal, but at least there was no sign of a storm. Yet…

Amberly heard the dull clunk- clunk of Jack's boots on the deck coming toward her. She smiled again because she knew he was obviously trying to win his bet.

"So love, have ye decided whether yer going t' fall for me or not?" he asked, giving his half smile at her as he rested his elbows on the rails.

"You can't decide! It is something that just happens, Captain Sparrow. I thought you would at least know _that_. And the answer is no. I'm going to win weather you like it or not."

"Well, you forgot one thing, Fallon."

"And what might that be, Captain Sparrow?" she asked seductively, as if to taunt him that she was unattainable to him.

"I'm Captain Jack Sparrow," he smiled at her and opened his arms as if in surrender.

She laughed, "I think I am well aware of that, thank you." And she turned on her heel trying not to let him see the laughter that danced on her face. She thought he was just another man that thought he was God's gift to women. At least he was amusing to her; she had had to put up with worse people than Jack Sparrow.

Amberly was stubborn when she wanted to be, and perhaps her stubbornness would make him give up in the end. But she found herself not wanting him to give up. She was enjoying flirting with him, making him think that she could really care less about him. To Amberly, he was just a man that gave her an escape from her previous life.

Amberly went back to her painting of the Black Pearl's rails. It appeared that it had been painted recently. Perhaps whoever had painted it had forgotten to peel off the old paint first. Stupid pirates. They didn't know anything about anything, honestly.

If only the clouds would let the sun shine down. She loved the sun. It made everything look wonderful, and made her mood lighter. As she dipped her brush into the bucket for a bit of fresh paint, she saw something in the water. She stood up abruptly and gazed down at the sea. Since there was no glare from the sun, the depths below were perfectly visible to her. It was a woman in the water -no- a mermaid. She smiled up at Amberly, her dark hair swirling about her. Her fins shined a metallic colored blue in the grayness of the sky. Her scales were radiant and the midnight pearls about her neck glowed like a blue moon and the little sea creatures swam around her, clearly interested.

Amberly could not help but stare at her. She was so beautiful with her dark hair and her aquatic jewelry all over her. She lifted her head out of the water and looked up at Amberly with violet tears going down her face.

"Daughter," she whispered softly.

"Uh… Wh- What?" Amberly said perplexed.

"Vanessa? Is that you? What have you done to your hair?"

"No, I'm not Vanessa. You must be mistaking me for someone else. Who are you?"

"I'm your mother, I know you are angry with me Vanessa, please stop denying me! It hurts, I lost you once before to _him_ I won't let it happen again, I promise!"

"I- I have no idea what you are talking about! My name is-" she stopped, because now Jack was coming over, and she didn't want anyone to know her real name. Not yet. "-Fallon," she finished.

"No, you are my Vanessa! My daughter! I have searched so long for you! Why have you stayed away from the water? Were you avoiding me? I have searched for you for near 10 _years_ now!"

" I couldn't be your daughter! I am a human, from England! I'm not a mermaid either."

Jack came over and asked, "What seems to be the problem?"

"This mermaid thinks I am her daughter, Vanessa, but I'm not! She won't listen to me. Tell her Jack!"

"I've met a Vanessa before. Looks like you a bit, Fallon. Except for yer hair, and her features are sharper, and you are far more beautiful."

Amberly rolled her eyes at him, "_There he goes again…" _she thought in her mind.

"You're not my daughter then?" the mermaid asked sadly.

"No, I'm sorry, but I am not your daughter."

"Fallon, I think it best you go, I'll talk to this… um, what was yer name?"

"Anautica." When she talked it sounded like bubbles making their way to the surface. She swirled her hands, and the water rose up with Anautica sitting atop it. "Who are, sir?"

"Captain Jack Sparrow," he said and paused. "Off with ye Fallon, I best talk to Miss Anautica alone."

"No! I want to stay right here! I think it concerns me, so I should stay."

"I'll let you stay… if-"

"Oh no you don't!"

"-you give me a kiss."

"What?! You are such a- a- pirate! Do you know that?"

"Yes and I pride myself for it, too."

"Oh, you miserable old…" and she kissed him on the hand.

"I didn't mean it like that, Fallon."

"Well, it was you who failed to specify where said kiss was to be planted, so it is your own fault for not clarifying where you wanted it."

"You _know_ where I wanted it!"

"Doesn't mean you are going to get it."

"Tricky little beauty you are."

"Proud of it, Captain."

Turning to Anautica, he said to her, " I met a Vanessa a number of weeks ago in Tortuga. I had… uh _invited _her to come aboard my ship, and it was a slight bit rainy as we left Port for a little while. Well, I discovered who she was after her showing us her little sail folding trick used aboard the Flying Dutchman-"

"What? Oh no! She didn't- oh my poor little girl!"

"Well, to be honest, she isn't little anymore. She looks the same age as Fallon here, and she looks plainer than Fallon does also. Fallon likes to dress up for me ye see, and-"

"Oh shut it! Can't you see that this poor lady is distressed?"

"Sorry, miss. I was shocked as well. Once I really looked at her there was no mistaking that she was the one that had made Davy Jones who he is today."

"Davy Jones? Who is he?"

"The most horrible man that ever was! He's taken our freedom, he's taken my daughter, and he controls the Kraken. We had him originally, we fed the Kraken and he did our bidding. Now Davy controls him, and lets him eat humans and mermaids. He never threatened my daughter though, He had always loved her. Ever since they had first met. My daughters were born human after their father. I was never able to find Vanessa or care for her. I thought you might be my little her at last, Fallon. It is torture never knowing where she is or if she is even alive." More violet tears fell into the water around her.

"Then I have some good news for you! She's immortal!"

"What?!" Anautica asked incredulously.

"Yes, immortal. A water sprite wanted a human soul and she traded it to her for her immortal one after Davy tried to kill her by drowning her when she betrayed him."

"He- he tried to kill her? At least she can never die now, and we can be together someday, perhaps."

"Hm. Perhaps," Jack said.

"Is that all you know?" Anautica asked him.

"Yes, that's it."

"Wait! So that is it?

"Yes, Fallon, that's all."

"Oh, well then…"

"I thank you Captain Jack Sparrow, and you also Fallon. Be careful. If you ever need something, just call for me." Anautica shed a fuchsia tear and touched it with her finger. It hardened instantly and glowed gently. Anautica placed the crystallized tear on Amberly's dress.

"Tia Dahlma says it will help," she said before entering the ocean and disappearing beneath the waves.

"Do you love me yet?"

"Oh, come off it!"

"Never," he said smiling.

"And you think I'm stubborn."

"Well I am not as stubborn as you."

"We'll see about that," she said laughing as she drew her sword.

"Don't you listen to what your mother tells you? You shouldn't play with sharp things. You could poke someone's eye out."

"Oh, don't mock me! Or are you just afraid?"

"Jack Sparrow is never afraid, love."

"Oh, then you won't mind if I humiliate you in front of your crew?"

"Just you try, Fallon."

She smiled mischievously and struck out at his side. His stance proved to show his weakness at his upper left shoulder. Amberly knew he would easily block it. It would surely give him a false sense of security.

Jack parried her blows, and tried to throw her off balance, but oddly enough she held her ground, even though he was obviously winning. But Jack Sparrow being who he was knew that women had a weakness around the hilt of their sword, if their hands shook, they would let go of the sword and drop it, allowing Jack to win this round. Jack hit it very swiftly and smartly, causing the whole sword to vibrate in protest. Amberly let the tip of her sword fall to the ground, but didn't let it go.

"That was cowardice, Captain Sparrow! No one uses cowardly tactics on me!" Jack stared at her in shock and amusement, and Amberly used that moment to knock his sword out of her way and she pointed her sword at his neck.

"I think that means I win, Jack."

"Well, maybe that is what it might appear to you, but I haven't had my participation award yet."

"What? That is only a method for making the losers not feel bad! Are you truly as weak minded as that?"

"No. Just determined to win my bet." And with that he pushed her sword away from his neck and grabbed Amberly and threw her over his shoulder.

"Oh you little weasel! Put me down! I know how to walk!"

"Yes, but you're my prize. Without knowing you unintentionally agreed that a prize was going to be awarded unknowingly to the party that accepted the challenge, savvy?"

"Er…"

"Good, we understand each other."

"No! Put me down, Jack!"

"No. Persuade me, then."

"And why should I do that?"

"Because. I won't let you go until you do. Jack Sparrow keeps his prizes, and doesn't let them get away neither."

"You really are a good for nothing pirate." Jack just smirked at her response.

"Have you decided?"

"About what?"

"Me winning my bet, love."

"No! I _will_ win, not you."

"There is something I want from you, that I didn't get earlier."

"A kiss? No. I think I shall play hard to get a bit longer," Amberly said sarcastically.

"Oh, so _that's _the only way you were able to resist me, eh?"

"Ugh. You are hopeless."

Just then Amberly heard a soft cry and the thump of something falling on deck. It was Gibbs' canteen. She and Jack looked up and saw an pouting Gibbs hanging upside down from a thick rope, his arms crossed over his chest.

Jack laughed at him, "That rope got the best of ye, eh?"

Gibbs only rolled his eyes at him.

"Look, Gents. A piñata!" The crew laughed along with Amberly, who was on the ground again when Jack saw Gibbs.

"Just get me down ye stupid animals."

Amberly went to the rigging and shimmied up with her sword in hand. But Gibbs took no notice of her and was too busy yelling at the crew to get him down. Jack stared at her and smiled little, wondering if Gibbs would ever notice.

Amberly had climbed to the top, and now she had to balance on top of the sails to get to the mast, and then over to where Gibbs was. It took all of her concentration, and she even had to put her sword away because it gave her an imbalance. Slowly she worked her way to the mast, and she made it. It was only a slight bit further and she would be right over Gibbs. She inched her way out, and in a few seconds she was there. The rope was so tangled that she had no choice but to cut it.

Gibbs was still cursing at the crew for not letting him down. Amberly took hold of the rope and drew her sword. For such a thick rope, it cut very easily, and Amberly had not expected it. She still had hold of the rope, and went down like Gibbs. Gibbs crumpled on the floor below and Amberly was surely going to land right on top of him. Jack ran over to Gibbs, seeing Amberly falling, and caught her in his arms.

"Ah!" was all that came out when Jack had caught her.

"Love, ye really should be so easy to catch. One might call you fickle."

After the shock had worn off, she replied, "Oh, well was I being to obvious?" She was playing along with Jack, but obviously he took it seriously.

"Ye were, but it's okay. I like a girl who knows what she wants."

"Thank you, Captain."

"Can you give me my prize now? Haven't I been a gentleman enough already?"

"No. But you can have your prize I suppose." The whole crew looked on, and mixed feelings were in the air about this girl…

Amberly's hair blew in the slight wind. She held Jack's arms that were still around her. She looked at his bandana, and the numerous charms in his hair. Jack's dreadlocks were as spread out as ever, and the stray hairs blew toward Amberly's face. Amberly looked up into his chocolate eyes. She knew he was a good man. He just never showed it. Amberly felt herself _wanting _to kiss him. She moved her face closer to his, and took in the smell of the sea from him. Amberly moved closer to where their lips almost met, and waited a moment. She wanted to see how long Jack could resist her, and she didn't have to wait long, because Jack leaned in to her the rest of the way… and they kissed.

Amberly put her arm over his shoulder and touched his hair. Jack was enjoying this. A prize well earned, in his mind.

**A/N:**

Wow, what a chappie. Sorry for not updating! So much is happening here, and I get swept up in the excitement. Chapter 15 will have the much-awaited intro of Saphalina in this fic. It will be very exciting, and a lot of tension in the air because of her arrival. Yay! Can't wait! Since I am not going to be working on my other fic this week, you can expect a new chapter soon!

Toodles!

Your Loving Writer,

Princess Amberly


End file.
